Mi preciosa geisha
by Girlfriend-thefenix
Summary: Dentro de las Casas de Té en la ciudad de Nami, hay un oscuro secreto. Una nueva misión, un kimono y un entrenamiento especial harán que Hyuuga Neji descubra una singular belleza en un lugar muy inesperado y de una fuente muy ruidosa... NejiNaru n.n
1. Un secreto muy bien guardado

**MI PRECIOSA GEISHA**

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto y yo sólo los utilizo para crear fanfics que surjan de mi loca cabeza, claro, sin fines de lucro y enteramente por diversión._

_Este fic es yaoi, es decir los protagonistas tienen una relación chico-chico, así que recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años, o con amplio criterio. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_Mi historia será un NejiNaru y está particularmente dedicado a unas mujeres grandiosas que me han apoyado muchísimo, además de escritoras que me han servido de ejemplo para atreverme a realizar un fic en el fandom de Naruto. Me refiero por supuesto a Sakura Hatake, VeKo y Hyuuga Hinata, a quienes siempre las tengo en cuenta y siempre me dan ánimos. También a las increíbles autoras JYue (no sé dónde se ha metido esta chica, no he sabido de una actualización suya desde hace ya bastante tiempo y me preocupa), Amazona Verde, UtensPuchiko, Naara (leo sus fics aunque no tenga tiempo de escribirle reviews, pero la admiro muchísimo) y a Shuna, que me caen súper bien. También adoro a cualquier autora que tenga ese interés en experimentar diferentes parejas para Naruto, pues el SasuNaru es lo que más abunda y he de sincerarme con ustedes que esta pareja no es de mi entero agrado. Respeto a sus admiradoras, pero no me va bien __**n.n**_

_Entonces aclaro que en mi colección de fanfics de la serie Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise no habrá SasuNaru. Serán 7 fics en total y empezaré tal vez en un orden no tan adecuado, pero de acuerdo a como me dictan mis musas. Gracias a todos, ¡son geniales!_

:-/…………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 1.- Un secreto muy bien guardado

Era una misión de reconocimiento muy importante. El equipo ANBU que avanzaba a un ritmo casi agobiante lo sabía, por lo cual cuidaban perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos como los expertos que eran, sin titubear ni bajar la guardia. Saltaban de árbol en árbol con la habilidad de un felino, atentos a los lados de la fila que les habían tocado, formando una perfecta alineación.

Naara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura y Neji Hyuuga, eran un equipo altamente eficiente, con una rapidez increíble y con un nivel de batalla bastante experimentado. Aunque habitualmente formaran equipos completamente distintos, se complementaban a la perfección y por eso mismo los habían elegido precisamente a ellos para esta misión clase A, donde su objetivo principal era encontrar ni más ni menos que a Shishio Kisuya, hijo desaparecido del importantísimo Yasushi Kisuya, cliente principal de Konoha y máximo regente entre regentes.

Con el pasar de los años cada uno había subido a nivel ANBU, aunque a ninguno de ellos les hacía ninguna ilusión el puesto. Preferían quedarse con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, con quienes tenían unos lazos muy fuertes y con quienes habían convivido 7 años de sus vidas. El problema es que la Godaime había decidido que era mejor la velocidad y sigilo de estos cuatro ninjas, que la fuerza destructiva que serían si mandara alguno de los 4 equipos de los cuales cada uno era una muestra representativa. La prioridad era no ser vistos. Y el conjunto Shika-Shi-Saku-Ne era el más apto. Además de que eran los únicos ANBUs de cada equipo, con excepción del equipo Kakashi.

Eso no les garantizaba que fueran los más fuertes, pero tenían el temple y carácter para ser los fríos asesinos que Konoha requería en esa situación.

Neji activó su Byakugan e inmediatamente informó que habían llegado a la ubicación correcta. El equipo de rastreo había localizado el olor de Kisuya hijo cerca del país de la Nube, a unos 65 kilómetros al sur, en el pequeño y popular pueblo de Nami, lugar que era reconocido por sus innumerables Casas de Té y por la legendaria belleza de sus mujeres.

Llegaron a la decorada puerta del pueblo casi al anochecer, en donde se adentraron sin más preámbulo y se dirigieron a la zona centro, donde se podían ver enormes complejos que hacían de Casas de Té. A una sola señal, cada integrante ANBU se detuvo en perfecta coordinación en la rama más gruesa de un viejo roble, frente a la entrada de la que parecía ser una de las más grandes construcciones de la zona.

Shikamaru, atento a cualquier cosa, examinó el terreno para después de unos cuantos segundos, asentir con la cabeza hacia Neji, quien en una ráfaga, desapareció de la vista.

Era hora de trabajar.

:-/……………………………..

La Casa de Te estaba tan animada, que las risas se escuchaban perfectamente desde fuera. Las voces masculinas eran las más escandalosas, pues soltaban carcajadas que dejaban muy en claro que varios de ellos habían bebido de más. No obstante, nada parecía sospechoso hasta ahora, pues en lugares como ese era perfectamente normal ver esa clase de espectáculos. Bueno, no tan "normal", pero relativamente aceptable.

Neji aun no comprendía como el hijo de un famoso regente podía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en tan sólo 5 días. Según le había informado la Godaime, Yasushi Kisuya estuvo por última vez en el País de la Nube hacía apenas 4 noches, donde sus guardaespaldas lo habían perdido de vista en un tiempo récord de 10 escasos minutos. Eso bastó para el caos.

El Hyuuga sabía que bien podía ser un secuestro o una venganza, pero aun no tenía claro cómo la pista para encontrar al joven los había llevado hasta ahí, a un lugar casi improbable. Pero el mismísimo Hatake Kakashi había sido el encargado del rastreo, por lo cual Neji tenía poco que objetar. Aun así, sentía que algo no encajaba.

Se abrió una puerta corrediza, que llamó la atención del ojiblanco e hizo que se internara más entre la espesura del árbol en el que se había estado ocultando. La Casa de Te contaba con un patio enorme y elegante, lo que le facilitaba las cosas a Neji. Del salón principal, salió una mujer con un hermoso kimono azul marino y obi de color dorado. Su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado y el cabello largo y lustroso estaba peinado sencillamente detrás de su cabeza. El joven ANBU jamás había visto una geisha antes, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al encontrarla muy linda.

La mujer bajó los escalones hasta llegar al patio y se sentó en una pequeña banca de piedra, mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo. Neji imaginó que quería alejarse del bullicio y relajarse un poco. No la culpaba, la risa de los hombres era demasiado estridente para su gusto.

Se limitó a observarla, sorprendiéndose una vez más por su interés. Pero comprendió segundos después de que era mera curiosidad. El chico jamás había visto una geisha. Debía admitir que el kimono le había llamado su atención, pues lograba que la joven se viera realmente atrayente. La joven seguía mirando hacia el oscuro cielo, imperturbable ante todo, perdida en sí misma.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando a la vista a otra mujer, más joven que la primera, pero indudablemente más llamativa. Su kimono de mangas larguísimas y el obi complicadamente anudado eran espectaculares y su rostro estaba cubierto por una capa blanca y sus labios de un rojo carmín, que ahora hacían un puchero.

-¡Yumari-san! ¿Por qué te has ido? El señor Iwattari ya está preguntando por ti. Ya está despidiendo a los clientes –Neji dio un respingo ni bien la recién llegada había pronunciado el nombre de la otra mujer. ¿Qué clase de voz era esa? El Hyuuga empezaba a divisar la línea que delimitaba lo normal con lo extraño.

La aludida no se inmutó y siguió mirando el cielo, con una sonrisa melancólica. La adolescente suspiró y se sentó a un lado de Yumari, mirándola con reproche.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –dijo dándole un pequeño tirón a la manga del kimono de la mujer.

-… sólo estoy viendo las estrellas, Yuchihi-chan –Ante esto, el instinto de Neji despertó a niveles insospechados. Algo no estaba bien.

La chica resopló indignada.

-Pues más vale que entres pronto porque de un momento a otro Iwattari-sama vendrá a buscarte y sabes lo pesado que se pone.

-Lo sé, sólo quería… recordarlo un momento.

Yuchihi sólo guardó silencio, debatiéndose para elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Olvídalo, sabes perfectamente que él…

No pudo terminar. La puerta fue abierta bruscamente y un hombre, que era inconfundiblemente un ninja salió al patio y al ver a las dos mujeres sentadas una ira abominable se apoderó de él. Cerró la puerta e hizo un conjunto de sellos que hicieron que una extraña burbuja envolviera la Casa de Té. Las luces se apagaron inmediatamente y el complejo quedó en la oscuridad total, salvo por los dos pequeños farolillos del patio.

-¿Otra vez escapándose del trabajo? ¡SABEN QUE NO TOLERO ESTE TIPO DE COMPORTAMIENTO! ¡ESTO LO SABRÁ MIDORI-SAMA Y ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE LES DEN UN CASTIGO EJEMPLAR!

Las chicas se miraron atemorizadas y rápidamente la mayor hizo una reverencia, dejando a Yuchihi detrás de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Iwattari-sama. Me sentí un poco mal y no tuve otra opción más que salir a tomar aire fresco. No volverá a suceder, disculpe mi torpeza.

-Puta. Recuerda que ustedes no son esas mariposas de okiya… me pertenecen completamente y harán lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga, sin objeción alguna. –dijo el hombre, escupiendo en el suelo y acercándose a Yumari con una mirada más aplacada, pero no menos malévola.- Tú ya sabes cuáles son mis castigos, ¿no?

A Neji le dio mala espina la situación. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el hombre. Y las pocas dudas se disolvieron al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el obi de la geisha mayor fue desatado y tirado a un lado. Yuchihi gritó aterrorizada.

-¡NO!

Iwattari miró a la chica, la cual enmudeció al ver que el hombre se detenía y la miraba con un odio inmenso. Se acercó y la tomó por los cabellos, susurrándole al oído.

-"No", ¿qué? ¿Acaso te has atrevido a levantarme la voz? Tienes suerte que aun falte vender tu mizuage, ya que si no te tomaría aquí mismo.

La adolescente temblaba incontrolablemente y abrió muchos los ojos cuando recibió una tremenda patada en el estómago. Neji apretó los puños, por mucho que él quisiera, no podía intervenir. Ese había sido la razón por la cual Tsunade-sama mandó precisamente a ellos. Pero el ANBU no estaba seguro de poder soportar mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué, pero la situación estaba nublando su juicio y alterando su frío e inalterable carácter.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver que la chica recibía un puñetazo en la parte baja del abdomen. Podía escuchar cómo Yuchihi chillaba de dolor y cómo el maldito ninja jadeaba de la emoción al ver a la mujer revolcándose en el suelo. Neji no se creía capaz de permanecer pasivo por más tiempo y justo cuando sacaba un shuriken para dar muerte a ese bastardo, la voz de Yumari se alzó entre todo el barullo.

-Ya basta. –Iwattari volteó la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió repulsivamente. La mujer estaba justo como la había dejado, sin el obi, lo que hacía que el kimono no estuviera sujeto por nada. Neji vio cómo la geisha se acercaba al ninja y alzaba su hermoso rostro con arrogancia.- Creí que teníamos un asunto pendiente.

Yumari se fue quitando lentamente el kimono con un dejo de seducción en sus movimientos y al ver por fin el cuerpo desprovisto de prendas de la geisha, las mejillas del ojiblanco se tornaron ligeramente rosadas, hecho sumamente increíble y casi imposible de ver. El ANBU a punto estuvo de caer fulminado por la impresión y tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente del tronco del árbol para no dejarse en evidencia.

No había chica.

Un perfecto pecho plano, blanco como la nieve, se exhibía sin pudor alguno ante Iwattari, quien se relamió los labios con lujuria. Yumari sólo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y se quitó la diminuta prenda que cubría su intimidad, revelando sin ya duda alguna a un cuerpo enteramente masculino. La mano de porcelana jaló lentamente de la ropa al ninja, llevándoselo hacia adentro de la estancia, dejando a Yuchihi llorando en silencio y a un Neji Hyuuga completamente confundido y casi incapaz de moverse de su escondite.

¡¿Qué diablos era ese lugar?!

:-/……………………………………………………

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, bueno, ya al fin pongo el primer capítulo. Ya lo tenía escrito (lo que me sorprendió pues lo había hecho cuando estaba toda adormilada XD. Lo increíble fue que solamente tuve que corregirle algunas cosas y ¡listo!) y pues espero que les haya gustado. Sobre la historia tomé algunas cosas del libro "Memorias de una geisha", que será mi guía para continuar el fic. A continuación pondré algunos datos para que no se queden confundidos respecto a algunos términos que utilizaré.

**Geisha:** Artista tradicional japonesa. Usaban sus habilidades en distintas artes japonesas, música, baile y narración.

**Okiya:** Una okiya (置屋, _**okiya**_) es el albergue que da alojamiento a una maiko o geisha mientras dura su nenki, o contrato.

El primer paso que ha de seguir una mujer joven para convertirse en una geisha es ser aceptada en una okiya, una casa de geishas propiedad de la mujer que pagará por su entrenamiento. La cabeza de la okiya es llamada okasan, que es palabra japonesa para 'madre'. La okiya normalmente paga todos los gastos, incluidos los kimonos y la formación. La okiya (pensión) es una gran parte de la vida de una geiko y una maiko, porque las mujeres en la okiya son la familia de las geishas, y la okasan gestiona su carrera en el karyūkai (mundo de la flor y el sauce).

**Kimono: **El kimono (着物, _kimono_?) es el vestido tradicional japonés, que fue la prenda de uso común hasta los primeros años de la posguerra. El término japonés _mono_ significa 'cosa' y _ki_ proviene de _kiru_, 'llevar'.

Los kimonos tienen forma de letra "T" y llegan hasta los tobillos, con cuellos escote en "V" y amplias mangas. Hay varios tipos de kimonos usados por hombres, mujeres y niños. El corte, el color, la tela y las decoraciones varían de acuerdo al sexo, la edad, el estado marital, la época del año y la ocasión. El kimono se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente y sujeto con una faja ancha llamada _obi_.

**Obi:** El obi (帯, _obi_) es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas

**Mizuage: **Según el libro de Memorias de una Geisha,es la ceremonia que marcaba el paso de Maiko (aprendiz) a Geisha y el paso a la edad adulta. Consistía en una desfloración ritual (en pocas palabras, la pérdida de la virginidad).

En fin, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo (ya no les digo más pues la trama es algo complicada). Para las dudas pueden consultar a nuestro buen amigo Wikipedia, que fue el que me ayudó en esta ocasión. Cuídense mucho.

Namarië!


	2. El Candidato

**MI PRECIOSA GEISHA**

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto y yo sólo los utilizo para crear fanfics que surjan de mi loca cabeza, claro, sin fines de lucro y enteramente por diversión._

_Este fic es yaoi, es decir los protagonistas tienen una relación chico-chico, así que recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años, o con amplio criterio. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_Este fic es uno de siete, que serán una serie llamada Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise. Serán 7 fics en total y empezaré tal vez en un orden no tan adecuado, pero de acuerdo a como me dictan mis musas. Gracias a todos¡son geniales!_

_**Una disculpa enorme por no haber actualizado antes. Pero ¿me creerán si les digo que este capi me costó mucho terminarlo? Además la tarea no me dejaba pulirlo como yo quería. Pero como ya salí de vacaciones trataré de ser más constante. Les doy las gracias a las personas que se molestaron en enviarme review, significó mucho para mí y sepan que cada vez que leía uno, sentía que surgía la llama de la juventud en mi ser XD.**_

_**Poco a poco (es decir hoy mismo) les iré contestando sus comentarios, pues tengo costumbre de responder el mismo día en que actualizo un capítulo. Aunque podría cambiar este hábito si resulta molesto… **_

_**Demo¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

:-/…………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 2.- _El candidato_

Llegó un momento en que el llanto de Yuchihi le empezó a taladrar los oídos. Neji aun no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando la enorme burbuja que rodeaba la casa desapareció y tuvo toda la oportunidad de irse. Sus ojos blancos sin pupila, ocultos tras una máscara de pájaro, revelaban que efectivamente se encontraba en un momento de alto traumatismo.

Yuchihi se levantó como pudo, todavía sollozando por la gran atrocidad que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo Yumari y por el gran dolor que sentía debajo de su abdomen. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía rendirse ahora, después de lo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí.

Intentó caminar, notando cómo las piernas le flanqueaban. Trató no dejarse llevar por el pánico y comenzó a moverse lenta y cautelosamente hacia la entrada de la casa. Por ello, cuando el ANBU pudo ser consiente al fin de dónde estaba y de lo que había sido testigo, sólo pudo ver cómo se cerraba la puerta corrediza, dándose cuenta que definitivamente se había quedado solo. Claro, con su desconcierto haciéndole amablemente compañía.

El joven poco a poco recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo, notando que la piel de sus brazos estaba más fría que nunca. Nada comparado con la temperatura de su rostro, por cierto. Suspiró profundo tratando de serenarse, aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de entrar y salvar a Yumari de tan cruel situación.

Pero no podía.

Tenía que recordar que ese no era el objetivo principal, que no debía interferir, tenía que seguir siendo invisible. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, confundido. Aquel _hombre_¿por qué no se defendía¿Por qué no se iba de aquel lugar¿De aquella situación¿Por qué? Se encontraba… _prisionero_.

Sonrió irónico, impotente. Estaba hecho un verdadero lío. Tanto así que no notó que un pequeño insecto se le había posado en el hombro. El bicho, nada contento en ser ignorado, empezó a zumbar tercamente alrededor del oído del ojiblanco. Incluso tuvo que esquivar un manotazo antes de que Neji al fin reparara en su presencia.

El castaño frunció el ceño al observar detenidamente al insecto. Tenía en el "lomo" unas pequeñas manchas blancas, formando una carita que parecía burlase de él. Mmmm… Que bicho tan singular. Pero la aparición de aquel animal sólo significaba una cosa.

Comprendiendo que se había tardado demasiado, dejó la Casa de Té, dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Ese insecto era de Shino, lo cual significaba que estaban preocupados por él y habían enviado al pequeño ser para localizarlo.

Cuando empezó a acercarse al árbol donde se había separado de su escuadrón, sintió la indudable marca de chakra de un genjutsu. Claro, el equipo no iba a esperarlo tranquila y visiblemente. Eso tenía que ser obra de Sakura.

-¡Byakugan! –Neji activó su Kekkei Genkai, haciendo que sus ojos se hicieran más penetrantes al utilizar su habilidad.

Observó atentamente entre los árboles y se detuvo frente a un inofensivo tronco seco. Qué suerte que contara con su döjutsu… era un tanto difícil para cualquier ninja poder anular la técnica perfeccionada de la Haruno. Ni siquiera él. Sólo se limitaba a localizar el chakra, que sabía bien que no habían ocultado. Miró nuevamente hacia delante.

-Ya basta de esconderse. -dijo en un tono poco amistoso al tronco, mientras se recargaba despreocupadamente en un árbol cercano. Después de estas palabras toda la atmósfera comenzó a cambiar, apareciendo frente a él sus tres miembros del equipo. Shikamaru fue el primero en acercarse.

-¿Todo bien¿Qué te demoró tanto?

-Algo inesperado. Sabes bien que no puedo hablar aquí.

-Lo sé. –el líder del escuadrón lo miró por unos cuantos segundos más y Neji supo que esa mirada podría ser aun más aguda que la suya propia. Pero el Naara no dijo nada más. Dirigió su vista hacia los demás ninjas y asintió, olvidando por el momento el tema.

El Hyuuga dio gracias por la máscara que cubría su rostro, porque sabía que el astuto estratega se daría cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no estaba bien. No que pudiera ocultar la información tampoco, pero prefería no revelarla ahora. Y menos cuando sentía aun que su rostro ardía levemente. ¡No había podido olvidar nada de lo que había pasado!

Maldición.

No pudo seguir pensando pues Shikamaru hizo una señal con la mano. Después de esto, solamente los árboles fueron testigos de que su misión había sido concluida.

:-/………………………………………………………………………….

_**Konoha… 8:00 pm**_

El escritorio reluciente de madera comenzaba a parecerle demasiado pequeño a la Godaime. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o estaba completamente ebria o la mesa estaba tan llena de papeles que no entraban ni sus botellitas de sake. Se decidió por una tercera opción al ver que efectivamente la mesa estaba repleta, pero no había rastro de papel alguno, sino de incontables botellas de esa bebida alcohólica que tanto le gustaba.

Que cumplía más que nada la tarea de hacerla olvidar.

Es que la poderosa y voluptuosa nieta del Shodaime se sentía triste, completamente abandonada.

¿El motivo? Los cuatro amores de su vida se habían ido, tres a donde ella no podía alcanzarlos, y uno lejos de la aldea de la cual ella era líder. No podía sentirse más desdichada.

Era cierto que en el tiempo que ella llevaba como Godaime, la lista de sus personas queridas se había extendido, pero eso no era suficiente para alimentar la ansiedad que la invadía al pensar en que su destino era acabar completamente sola.

Jiraiya se había ido. No volvería nunca. Y su querido rubio cabeza hueca, había partido a entrenar por quién sabe qué rumbo, después de derrotar junto con los Uchiha al Akatsuki y vengar la muerte de su querido maestro.

¡Dos años enteros sin esa voz escandalosa que le pedía una misión para hacerse más fuerte y así poderse convertir en el próximo Hokage¡24 meses sin observar esa mueca zorruna que tanto le gustaba¡730 días sin enfadarse al escucharse llamar "obachan"¡Por Kami-sama que necesitaba a ese mocosuelo para sentirse completa!

El enésimo vaso de saque fue dirigido a su boca con amargura. Sí que necesitaba sentirse viva. El único consuelo que le quedaba era saber que la licencia que le había dado a su ninja hiperactivo favorito estaba por agotarse. Faltaba poco.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –la voz de Shizune sonó apagada tras la puerta.- ¿Ya terminó con los papeles?

La rubia se sujetó la cara con una mano, fastidiada. Miró hacia su izquierda para observar la pirámide de hojas que decoraban la esquina de su despacho.

¡Estúpido Naruto, regresa pronto!

:-/………………………………………………………………………

**En algún lugar entre el País de la Nube y Konoha…**

-Neji, estás un poco extraño¿seguro que estás bien¿No quieres que te de un chequeo? –preguntó amablemente Sakura, disminuyendo la velocidad y mirando hacia atrás al escuchar que el alto ANBU rompía sin querer una delgada rama al saltar y dar un mal paso.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien. –dijo estoicamente Neji, obligándose a dejar de pensar y poner más atención hacia donde iba. Su deber era proteger la retaguardia. Y no era mentira si decía que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Después del descubrimiento de la Casa de Té, sus pensamientos vagaban y una vergonzosa duda le rondaba por la mente, perdiéndolo por completo.

Shikamaru, el segundo en la alineación, observaba al castaño con el ceño fruncido por debajo de la máscara de oso, sin comprender el por qué de su comportamiento. Él no era tonto. Era la primera vez que Neji no estaba al cien por ciento en una misión y eso le preocupaba. No sólo porque la seguridad de su equipo estaba en peligro, sino por la salud mental de su compañero. ¿Qué había descubierto el Hyuuga para que estuviera en ese estado de confusión tan impropia de él?

Porque desde que regresó de su inspección sus movimientos no habían sido los mismos. Eran un poco menos seguros, menos metódicos, menos… _de Neji_. Además el ANBU no había querido abrir la boca con respecto a lo que había visto. Ni porque a él, líder del escuadrón, le correspondía escuchar hasta el mínimo detalle. El ojiblanco había alegado que la información era tan inaudita, que solo la Godaime en persona podría escucharla de sus labios.

Nadie objetó, puesto que cuestionar el criterio del poseedor del Byakugan era similar a ponerle una zancadilla al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi.

:-/………………………………………………………………………

**Ciudad de Nami, Casa de Té Fuyi**

-Ooh… Hmmg

El futón de donde provenían dos sombras, una más grande y robusta y la segunda más esbelta, se movía frenéticamente, haciendo ruidos escandalosos y a un ritmo salvaje. Unos gemidos masculinos de satisfacción llenaban completamente la estancia, hasta que uno particularmente largo y sonoro, dio a entender que por lo menos una de aquellas siluetas había llegado a la cúspide.

-Vaya, vale la pena estar en esta estúpida casa para cogerte todos los días, Yumari. Con razón tu danna pagaba tanto por ti. –la voz sonó ronca y burlona. Lo único que se escuchó del aludido fue el silencio. Al parecer esto le causó gracia al hombre, por lo que una risa de satisfacción retumbó por toda la habitación.

-Me honra que mi cuerpo sirva de algo, Iwattari-sama. –tranquila y sosegada, fue como sonó la voz de Yumari. Se levantó lentamente, muy erguido, para después hacer una reverencia y salir de ahí, sin tomarse tan siquiera la molestia de tapar su desnudez.

No había razón, ya el mal había sido hecho. Tampoco hubo ninguna emoción en su rostro, pues la conservación de la poca dignidad que le quedaba era más importante que la punzante molestia que sentía en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el rostro sin expresión cambió inmediatamente a uno de completo sufrimiento después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar y tampoco se dio el lujo de derramar una sola lágrima. Cuando los remordimientos estaban sin control era lo peor. Pero ahora eso era 1 entre un millón. Podría decirse que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Faltaba aun un largo trecho para ver el final de todo y tenía que ser fuerte, mantenerse frío e inalterable.

Tenía que recordar que todo lo hacía por _él,_ para vengar su muerte. Todo por un bien mayor.

No había lágrima que salvara a Yumari de pagar por todos sus pecados, y por ello sólo las suyas eran para llorar por el amor que había perdido, no para lamentarse por creerse completamente sucio ni por el dolor físico que estaba experimentando.

-Todo lo hago por ti, únicamente por ti y por nuestro amor. –susurró desde el fondo de su alma. Suspiró para relajarse y entró al cuarto de baño, donde abrió los grifos de agua para llenar la tina.

El agua siempre lo reconfortaba, siempre lo acunaba y casi siempre limpiaba su cuerpo, y más que nada, su alma.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………

**Konoha, 9:00 am**

-Hyuuga Neji¿a qué viene tanto secretismo? –cuestionó seriamente la Godaime. El escuadrón ANBU había llegado hacía unos instantes, interrumpiendo sus melancólicos pensamientos. No que fuera malo a pesar de todo. Pero con la "casi" queja de Shikamaru acerca del mutismo del ojiblanco, se sentía ligeramente molesta. Y extrañada más que nada.

El joven no se había quitado del rostro la máscara de pájaro, algo aun más raro. Era bien sabido que Tsunade-hime tenía ciertas confianzas con el escuadrón de élite, por lo tanto olvidaban un poco las reglas y dejaban al descubierto sus rostros mientras conversaban. La rubia suspiró, aun más confundida.

-No sé qué habrás visto, Neji, pero si piensas que sacaré a tu equipo de mi despacho estás muy equivocado.

El Hyuuga no respondió, sabiendo que no tenía opción. Tenía claro que estaba siendo injusto con tus compañeros, pero el tema lo incomodaba. ¿La causa? Aun desconocida para él.

-De acuerdo.

-O podremos hacer otra cosa… -interrumpió una profunda voz. Todos voltearon hacia una esquina, donde Aburame Shino se encontraba jugando con insecto. Casualmente este último se le hizo familiar al castaño, pues ahí estaba de nuevo la carita que parecía sonreírle burlonamente.- Si estás de acuerdo puedo contarles lo sucedido. Él me lo ha dicho todo. –dijo señalando hacia el pequeño animal. Neji se tensó. ¿Lo sabía? Sintió cómo rápidamente sus mejillas aumentaban la temperatura. ¿Y si el insecto había notado que…?

-Me parece bien. –autorizó la Hokage. Miró de reojo al ojiblanco aun con más curiosidad. Juraría que el ANBU estaba nervioso.

El joven Aburame asintió y prosiguió.

-La Casa de Té no es lo que pensábamos. Todo parece indicar que hay un ninja que cuida y vigila todas las actividades. También hay, sino es que más, dos geishas que están bajo el yugo de ese mismo sujeto. No puedo asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, pero parece que ninguna okiya se hace cargo de ellas, sino que viven en el establecimiento donde las tratan verdaderamente mal.

La estancia quedó en silencio por unos momentos, que fueron segundos aprovechados para asimilar la información. Neji suspiró profundo, no sin antes detener su vista en el rostro casi oculto de Shino. Aun siendo ANBU, el joven no dejaba de usar capucha y pequeños lentes. Cabe decir que el Hyuuga estaba muy sorprendido del tacto y de la manera de explicar la situación del Aburame.

-Pero hay más. Estas geishas no son _normales_.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó la pelirrosa. Todos a excepción de Neji se hacían la misma pregunta.

-No son mujeres, son hombres.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y Shikamaru alzó una ceja, analizando más profundamente las palabras de Shino. Por otro lado, a la Godaime se le había bajado súbitamente la borrachera que tenía desde la noche anterior y Neji bajó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que son hombres… vestidos de geishas¿Travestismo? –la Haruno miró a su sensei buscando su opinión.

-Eso parece. Pero creo que esto es más profundo. –contestó Shino.

-¿Te refieres a la homosexualidad? –Acertó Shikamaru, mirando divertido al Hyuuga.- Ya veo el por qué del comportamiento de Neji. Para un homofóbico debió ser una impresión tremenda.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Al seriecito de Neji le había dado vergüenza, neh?

El ojiblanco le dirigió una mirada glacial al líder del escuadrón. El segundo no se inmutó, pues la máscara cubría el gesto de Neji. Pero aun así hasta Tsunade sintió el no muy tranquilo chakra del joven genio y decidió cortarlo por lo sano.

-Bien. Hasta ahora las pruebas indican que ese lugar está vinculado con Shishio Kisuya, así que bien podría ser todo una pantalla. ¿Qué dices Shikamaru?

El ninja suspiró sonoramente, rascándose la cabeza ante tremenda situación.- Tsk, que problemático es esto… lo único que se me ocurre por ahora es averiguar qué sucede dentro de esa Casa de Té. Y para ello tendremos que infiltrarnos.

La Godaime alzó una ceja.- ¿Te refieres a que un ninja vaya como cliente?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, recargándose en contra de la pared. Ahí venía lo difícil.

-Puede ser… pero otro tipo de idea me ronda por la cabeza.

Todos lo miraron con creciente curiosidad. ¿Qué se le había ocurrido? Neji presintió acertadamente que sería un poco descabellado.

-Pues… que debemos infiltrar no sólo a un cliente, sino también a una geisha. En todo caso, un varón. No podemos arriesgarnos a que la Casa de Té sólo admita a este tipo tan peculiar de geishas.

La Godaime se puso más seria que nunca y todos los demás en la habitación parecían haber enmudecido ante el plan del ANBU. La idea les parecía absurda, para no decir imposible.

-Shikamaru¿estás completamente consciente de lo que estás diciendo? –Sakura cruzó sus brazos, preocupada.- Para empezar necesitamos a un hombre que _quiera_ hacer el trabajo y que cumpla el perfil que se requiere: joven, atractivo, algo esbelto para que no haya problemas al utilizar la vestimenta de geisha.

La Godaime sonrió al imaginarse a uno de sus ninjas vestido con un kimono. También se preguntaba cómo rayos harían para convencer a uno de sus ANBU para convertirlo en perfecta señorita.

-No sólo necesitamos a uno, si no a dos. –comentó Shikamaru, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Dos? –preguntó confundido Neji.

-Así es. Recuerden que no podemos sólo presentar a una geisha y ya. Pienso que levantaría sospechas ante la Casa de Té. Sería más creíble que ellos las busquen.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? –interrumpió la Hokage. Este asunto se estaba volviendo muy complicado.

-Creo que deberíamos infiltrar a dos ninjas. Uno como maiko y otro como su hermana mayor. Nuestro objetivo sería entrenar a estas dos personas de tal manera que todo cliente solicite su presencia. Lo más probable es que haya círculos donde se conozca bien la "condición" de tales geishas. También creo que cualquier dueño de Casa de Té sepa esto. Ganar dinero consiste en satisfacer cada gusto, sea cual sea la preferencia de los clientes.

-Suena lógico. –aprobó Tsunade.- Pero¿cuál será el siguiente paso después de volver a nuestros ninjas tan irresistibles que todo el mundo quiera contratarlos?

Sakura soltó una risita y Shikamaru sonrió ante el tono de la Hokage. Neji aun tenía sus dudas, pero el plan de su líder de escuadrón se estaba haciendo más y más firme.

-Sería hacerle saber al dueño de la Casa de Té que nuestras geishas están dispuestas a todo para conseguir una fama nunca antes vista en Nami. Así se interesarían en "ellas" y les propondrían un trato que estaríamos muy ansiosos de aceptar.

-Debo reconocer… que este plan tiene pocas probabilidades de tener éxito. Pero esas pocas esperanzas, equivaldrían a evitar una caída en picada de la economía de Konoha. No tengo otra opción más que aprobarla. Pero como siempre, hay un obstáculo. –la rubia suspiró pesadamente, masajeándose las sienes.- Aunque encontráramos a esas dos personas, disponemos de muy poco tiempo para resolver lo del hijo del regente. ¿Cuántos días dispondríamos para el entrenamiento de los ninjas? No se pueden volver geishas de la noche a la mañana. Comúnmente su educación comienza a una temprana edad y si la meta es volverlos tan populares, necesitamos que sean los mejores.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara, pensativa.- Entonces debemos agregar una cosa más a la lista: que sean ninjas que aprendan muy rápido.

-Mmm… ya sé quien podría ser uno de esos ninjas. –dijo la Godaime, sonriendo de lado muy tétricamente.- Yo misma me encargaré de convencerlo para que haga el papel de hermana mayor.

Los ANBU miraron con curiosidad al líder de su aldea, pero no preguntaron nada. Shikamaru miró con aburrimiento a sus miembros de escuadrón.

-Bien. Se me ocurre aportar nombres de candidatos que pensemos que cumplan con los requisitos. ¿Alguna opción?

Guardaron silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué les parece Sai? Después de todo es un artista. Y una geisha lo es. –opinó la pelirrosa.

-No me parece la opción perfecta. A Sai le sigue costando trabajo expresarse y necesitamos a alguien más carismático.

La ANBU rumió acerca de más opciones, frustrada.- Si estuviera Sasuke todo sería más fácil. Él puede aprender todo más rápido usando su Sharingan.

-Tienes razón, pero dudo mucho que quiera lucir como una mariposa. –rió la Hokage.- Tu tampoco lo harías Shikamaru, eres demasiado desobligado. Y Neji… -todos rieron ante su mención, recibiendo otra fría mirada del ojiblanco.- Sonreír no es lo que más sabes hacer¿verdad?

-Está de más decir que yo no lo haré. –confirmó secamente el joven Hyuuga.

El silencio volvió a aparecer en el despacho, con todos pensando en un candidato más. Simplemente no se les ocurría a alguien y comenzaban a dar todo por perdido.

Entonces, la mente de Neji arrojó un nombre. El castaño negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Absurdo. Pero mientras más lo analizaba, más encajaba en lo que necesitaban. ¿Podría ser posible que él…?

Tragó saliva. Era cierto que la persona en quien estaba pensando en estos momentos podría ser perfecta para el trabajo. Aun así…

-¿Y qué piensas tú, Neji¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Neji maldijo en voz baja la "oportuna" pregunta de Shikamaru. A veces llegaba a pensar que la elevada inteligencia del Naara era casi terrorífica. Se debatió consigo mismo por unos instantes, hasta que por fin se decidió hablar.

-Naruto. –dijo simplemente.

La Godaime se irguió en su asiento, súbitamente emocionada. Shikamaru alzó una ceja en gesto de sorpresa y Sakura le regaló al Hyuuga una sonrisa espléndida. En cuanto a Shino… sonrió debajo de su capucha, acción de la cual nunca se enterarían ninguno de los presentes.

Y si, por si fuera poco, el hado decidió misteriosamente que en ese preciso momento, por si aún quedaban dudas en la mente del escuadrón ANBU y de la Hokage de Konoha, que una fuerte ráfaga de viento hiciera que todos se cubrieran los rostros. La habitación fue sacudida por un remolino de este elemento, enfocándose en el centro de la habitación.

En cuestión de segundos y en medio de los presentes, aparecieron tres personas. Las dos que estaban atrás vestían capuchas negras y tanto sus ojos como el cabello eran tan oscuros como la noche. Y la última, precediendo al trío con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y portando una larga capa de color blanco, miraba hacia sus amigos con unos felices ojos azul cielo que relucían entre una no muy larga cortina de cabello rubio despeinado.

-¡Siempre quise hacer una entrada como esta, dattebayo! –exclamó muy alegre, haciendo una mueca zorruna.

Naruto nunca se imaginó que al hacer precisamente esa "entrada triunfal", había cerrado un silencioso contrato con el gran Kami-sama, que aburrido en sus grandes quehaceres con el resto del mundo, había decidido unir a dos renuentes, pero muy valiosos corazones, en la gran cadena de acontecimientos que les había preparado en su gran sabiduría.

¡Oh, Kami-sama, qué inteligente eres!

:-/………………………………………………………

**Notas de la autora:**

Wiiiiii… bueno, terminado. A ver cuándo nos volvemos a leer. Cualquier duda no olviden preguntarme, estoy aquí por y para ustedes **n.n**

Y aprovechando para comentar algo que me dijeron en un review, lamento mucho si les molesta la intervención de Sakura. Pero la chica ya no me cae mal… **u.u"** Admito que en la primera parte de la serie no la podía ver ni en pintura, pero ya no es así. ¡Se volvió _chida_! **XD** Es decir, se volvió cool, genial, o cualquier sinónimo. Tampoco es que se me haga taaaan importante, pero se merece un poco de crédito, o así lo creo yo jajaja.

Bueno, contestando los reviews anónimos…

**Sayukira:**

Nopes, no hay muchos NejiNaru en esta página. Creo que sólo un oneshot y un fic… o algo así. Espero que te guste este capi, me costó algo de trabajo. Espero actualizar tan pronto como todos esperan. Gracias por leer.

**Fantasma de la niebla:**

Gracias por tu comentario **n///n** De hecho así no era mi escritura. Ni te imaginas… pero creo que he mejorado un poquitín con eso. Me gustan las descripciones, espero no sobrepasarme con ellas. Cualquier cosa me avisas, neh? **XDDD** Nos leeremos en el próximo capi. Un millón de gracias. ¡Saludos a Edro (es tu inner? **O.O**)! **n.n**

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo titulado "_Mi linda hermana mayor_". Besotes.

Namarië!


	3. Mi linda hermana mayor

**MI PRECIOSA GEISHA**

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto y yo sólo los utilizo para crear fanfics que surjan de mi loca cabeza, claro, sin fines de lucro y enteramente por diversión._

_Este fic es yaoi, es decir los protagonistas tienen una relación chico-chico, así que recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años, o con amplio criterio. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_Este fic es uno de siete, que serán una serie llamada Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise. Serán 7 fics en total y empezaré tal vez en un orden no tan adecuado, pero de acuerdo a como me dictan mis musas. Gracias a todos, ¡son geniales, ttebayo! __**XDDDDD**_

_**¡Al fin el 3er. Capi! Waaaa, estoy emocionada. Aunque de nuevo me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza. Pasa que apenas me pude sincronizar con mi beta (adivinen, no podría ser otra que Clau, jeje) y pues nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre fechas. Quedamos que las actualizaciones serán semanales o quincenales, dependiendo de lo ocupadas que estemos. Pero eso sí, serán cada domingo.**_

_**Clau, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, sin ayuda me tardaría más en terminar el fic. Gracias también a tods por leer y por el apoyo que me dan, no tengo otras palabras salvo las de agradecimiento. Espero que les guste.**_

:-/…………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 3.- Mi linda hermana mayor

Cuando la ráfaga de viento hubo menguado, los ANBU y la Hokage pudieron observar más detenidamente a los sujetos que se encontraban en el centro del despacho, pero cuando sus ojos enfocaron a quién precedía la comitiva, no pudieron observar a nadie más. Era Naruto, quien para sorpresa de todos sí que había cambiado… y bastante. La Godaime no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, su niño ofrecía una imagen impactante, ya era un hombre, uno muy hermoso.

Naruto era una réplica casi exacta del Cuarto Hokage. Ahora la verdad era más evidente que nunca y la quinta se preguntaba cómo rayos iba a seguir ocultándola ahora que el rubio la gritaba a los cuatro vientos con su apariencia. Incluso Sakura, quien ya había atado cabos y que tenía más o menos la idea de tal secreto, volteó incrédula hacia la pared donde estaban los retratos de los pasados Kages, para después volver la vista de nuevo hacia Naruto. Ahora no podía ser más obvio.

Todos ya habían advertido en el transcurso de esos años que había cierto parentesco entre el integrante del equipo 7 y el Yondaime, pero hasta ahora sólo le habían concedido que tenían algo en común, después de todo… dicen por ahí que en el mundo llegan a existir siete rostros parecidos, sin embargo, las similitudes entre Naruto y "él", eran mucho más que meras coincidencias.

Inclusive el perezoso ninja de los Nara se quedó con la boca semi-abierta, ya que sin duda alguna, nadie esperaba que Naruto se presentara en ese _preciso_ instante, pero vaya que sí había sido oportuno. Shikamaru miró de reojo al resto de sus camaradas. El joven Aburame no perdía de vista al rubio de ojos azules y al parecer, Neji era el más sorprendido de todos… ¡Qué útil puede llegar a ser una máscara de ANBU!

Es que el ojiblanco creía que todo esto era más que una coincidencia. Le resultaba extraño que todos esos hechos ocurrieran a ese precipitado ritmo y no pudo evitar que su expresión fuera muy parecida a la de aquella vez, cuando volvió a encontrarse con el rubio después de dos años y medio de no verlo, frente a la guarida donde estaban extrayendo a Shukaku del Kazekage de la Villa de la Arena.

-Naruto… -susurró aun conmocionado.

Observó tras la seguridad de su máscara, que el rostro del hiperactivo ninja era más fino, su expresión más madura. Sólo un poco más, cabe resaltar. Aunque sus ojos seguían manteniendo ese toque de cierta inocencia y de esa determinación de acero que le permitiría convertirse en el Rokudaime Hokage muy pronto. Ahora, esas mismas gemas azules estaban felices e inquietas por encontrarse con semejante recibimiento en el despacho de Tsunade.

-¡Ohayoooo! –saludó, sin perder aquella sonrisa de despreocupación.- ¡Hemos regresado porque estábamos muy aburridos, ttebayo! Ya el entrenar se había vuelto sin sentido, pues sólo peleábamos entre nosotros. Por eso les dije a los pesados de aquí atrás que era una buena idea volver a la aldea y tener unas cuantas misiones rango S para variar… -dijo señalando hacia su espalda, rascándose levemente debajo de la nariz, gesto que resaltaba su indudable inocencia y que hacía remembrar al pequeño Naruto travieso y revoltoso del pasado, ese que cambió la vida de todos los que estaban reunidos en esa sala.

De repente, como si se tratara de un encanto que se rompe, todos pudieron dejar de ver al rubio que estaba frente a ellos, para así poder fijar su atención en sus misteriosos acompañantes. Shikamaru al reconocerlos, hizo un gesto desdeñoso; Shino sólo se cruzó de brazos, la Hokage entrecerró los ojos y Neji entró en estado de alerta… el ambiente se volvió denso en unos cuantos segundos.

-Pero miren quienes están aquí… Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.– dijo la Godaime muy seria y con cierto deje de ironía. -Es un completo honor que se hayan dignado a visitarnos, más aún después de todo lo que pasó hace ya dos años. Nunca supimos exactamente lo que sucedió, así que no se sorprendan si doy la orden de arrestarlos inmediatamente.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes respondió, pero ambos mantuvieron su oscura mirada puesta sobre Tsunade. Naruto puso una cara de confusión total por no saber qué hacer y optó por volver a sonreír zorrunamente.

-Vamos Tsunade-obachan… no seas tan dura con ellos. Recuerda que este par de temes orgullosos me ayudaron a derrotar al Akatsuki, y… ¿eso es lo que importa, neh? –dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Al final Sasuke e Itachi no se mataron y se unieron a nuestro bando. ¿No podrías tan sólo… olvidar el resto?

-¡BAKA! – rugió la Quinta, levantándose de su asiento bruscamente. Todos se alarmaron y Naruto retrocedió. -¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que ambos cometieron crímenes graves? ¡Uchiha Itachi es un ninja que pertenece al libro Bingo por asesinar a todo su clan! ¡Y Sasuke es un desertor! ¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a sugerirme semejante estupidez!

-Neh obachan… tranquilízate- casi rogó el rubio. -No te pongas así, ya sabes que al final se descubrió que él no mató a su familia y si hasta el teme lo perdonó, no…

-¿A quién le llamas teme, usurantokachi? –interrumpió el menor de los Uchiha, dejando atrás a Naruto para enfrentar a la Hokage con decisión.- Precisamente hemos venido a poner en claro las cosas. Tanto Itachi como yo pagamos un precio muy alto por los crímenes que cometimos. Nos traicionaron y nos hicieron creer situaciones que no eran ciertas. Por ello, de ser necesario… enmendaríamos nuestro error.

La Godaime se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a tomar asiento, sin embargo volvió a mirarlos de nueva cuenta con un gesto reprobatorio. La sabia, pero necia mujer aún no estaba del todo convencida. Hasta que, para asombro de todos, Itachi habló y su voz profunda puso a los presentes en guardia. Su manera de expresarse seria y ponderadamente peligrosa no había desaparecido a pesar de todos los años transcurridos.

-Sé perfectamente que no soy bien recibido aquí. –comentó al descifrar las miradas frías y despectivas del escuadrón ANBU.- Pero si no nos importara tener buenas relaciones con Konoha, no se nos hubiera ocurrido venir. Saben que no hay ninjas capaces de enfrentarnos, salvo Naruto-kun, quien no creo que acepte esa tarea con agrado.- Tsunade miró al rubio para confirmar esto y suspiró pesadamente cuando Naruto le devolvió una mirada de culpabilidad.- Si es esa su decisión, Tsunade-sama, más vale que nos vayamos de aquí. –concluyó con arrogancia, mientras él y Sasuke daban media vuelta para marcharse.

La rubia apretó sus puños. Las palabras del Uchiha mayor eran ciertas, pero aún no le agradaba ese tono de prepotencia en la voz de aquel sujeto. Tuvo que analizar muy bien las cosas y decidió usar las armas que tenía. Su ágil mente comenzó a tramar una idea que le saldría muy ventajosa.

-¡Esperen! No crean que se podrán ir tan fácilmente y dejando esto sin remediar.- Los Uchiha se detuvieron y prestaron atención. Tsunade miró específicamente al mayor.- Aún no confío en ti, Itachi. Dices ser inocente, pero no veo que tengas intenciones de darnos explicaciones sobre cualquier asunto, sin embargo, para suerte de ustedes tengo gran fe en el criterio del baka este que tengo frente a mí…

-¡Tsunade-obachan! –protestó Naruto graciosamente al escucharse insultado.

-…y es por esa sola razón que les daré una oportunidad. –prosiguió sin hacer caso a la exclamación de su ninja favorito. Esbozó una sonrisa astuta, enorgulleciéndose de su plan maestro.- Estamos pasando por una situación muy peligrosa para la aldea. Antes de que irrumpieran en mi despacho sin ninguna invitación, conversábamos sobre una importante misión de rango S.

-¿Una difícil misión? ¿De rango S? –preguntó Naruto, con los ojos brillantes de anticipada emoción. El "pequeño" inocente aún no notaba la atmósfera de oscura astucia que rodeaba a la Godaime.

-Así es. –dijo solemnemente la rubia. Sakura trató por todos los medios de no reírse al adivinar por dónde iban los tiros de su maestra. Shikamaru seguía con cara de aburrimiento, Shino volvía a jugar con su insecto espía y Neji no perdía detalle de la conversación. Ya se imaginaba lo que tramaba la Hokage. Miró de reojo a Naruto, interesado en las reacciones de éste. Le intrigaba saber cómo se comportaría cuando llegara a enterarse de su rol en la misión.

-¿Y hay algo para mí, neh? ¿Verdad que sí, Tsunade-obachan? –dijo el rubio casi encaramándose sobre el escritorio, con su cara reluciente muy cerca de la de la Hokage.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Yo quiero ir a esa misión, dattebayo!-. Suplicó como cuando era un chiquillo y pedía a gritos ser reconocido.

La Godaime sonrió malignamente en su interior y decidió enrollarle aún más la soga al cuello del hiperactivo ninja.

-No. Es una misión muy peligrosa, como ya te dije antes es de rango S y sólo mi más capacitado escuadrón ANBU sería capaz de completarla con eficacia. Por eso es posible que envíe también a Itachi, pues cuando se fue de la aldea era un capitán de élite. Tú y Sasuke aún siguen siendo unos gennin y no permitiré que estropeen la misión.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO, datebayo! ¡Yo quiero ir, Tsunade-obachan! –exigió entre pataleos el rubio. Extrañamente Sasuke no había dicho palabra, lo que dio mala espina a la Hokage. Pensó que no había picado el orgullo del Uchiha como debía, hasta que cayó en cuenta que ambos hermanos la miraban con desconfianza.

"Mierda." -Exclamó mentalmente y se reprochó no haber recordado que los Uchiha no eran personas fáciles de engañar, en ese sentido su astucia era mucho mayor que la del kitsune.

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Dame tu palabra Naruto, que darás lo mejor de ti mismo para concluir con éxito la misión! ¡Konoha está en tus manos! –exclamó con su voz ronca de circunstancias.

Naruto, sorprendido por la seriedad de la Hokage, tragó saliva y correspondió con la misma expresión.

-Lo prometo, Tsunade-obachan, ttebayo.

-¡Yosh! –aceptó con felicidad, satisfecha con su victoria.- Les diré en qué consistirá el plan hoy en la tarde y decidiré quienes más participarán. ¡Shikamaru, Itachi, Shino, Neji, quédense un momento! Los demás pueden retirarse. –Los tres jóvenes restantes decidieron obedecer sin rechistar, saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta.

Ni bien Sakura la había cerrado, Naruto saltó con el puño en alto, en señal de triunfo.

-¡Yeeeeh! ¡Una misión de rango S, ttebayo! ¡Debo de ir a Ichiraku a celebrar! –la cara cambió a una traviesa.- Tal vez si me encuentro a Iruka-sensei, me invitará a comer. ¡Yosh! ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras sólo dejaba tras de sí una estela de polvo al abandonar apresuradamente el lugar.

Tanto Sakura y Sasuke -quien intuía que nada bueno tramaba la Hokage-, sintieron una oleada de cariño hacia el rubio y no pudieron evitar exclamar al unísono, con un divertido movimiento de cabeza.

-Baka.

:-/………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-A mí no me engaña, Hokage-sama. –Afirmó peligrosamente Itachi cuando todos los que no hubieron sido llamados por la Godaime se habían marchado.- No sé por qué ha subestimado de esa manera a Naruto-kun, quien ha demostrado ser mucho más fuerte que yo. Sea cual sea el motivo, sé que no me gustará.

La rubia carraspeó mirando de soslayo a sus demás ANBU.

-La misión es algo… _diferente_. No he mentido al decir que es importante para Konoha, pues el no completar la misión equivaldría a una gran pérdida económica que posiblemente debilitará a la Aldea. –Tsunade frunció el ceño ante la ceja levantada del Uchiha. ¡Arrogante, chiquillo! – No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones. Ya lo he dicho: si cumples esta misión, te ganarás mi entera confianza, te excluiré del libro Bingo y por supuesto podrás regresar a la aldea.

Hubo un silencio muy pesado, donde el joven pareció sopesar las opciones. Asintió secamente.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Infiltración. –contestó la rubia.- Pero es un caso excesivamente difícil.

Se dedicó a resumirle todo lo que había pasado, desde la desaparición de Kisuya hijo, hasta el descubrimiento de Neji y el plan maestro de Shikamaru. Logró captar cierto peligro en el aura de Itachi y se imaginó lo que sucedería.

-Está por demás decir que yo no lo haré. –replicó el Uchiha refiriéndose al tema de las geishas.- Ahora comprendo el por qué actuó de esa manera con Naruto-kun.

-Esa respuesta ya me la han dicho. –rió Tsunade más por la incomodidad que detectó en Neji, que por el rotundo "no" del pelinegro.- Ya lo había deducido, pero ello no te excluye del plan. Es por eso que… -la Godaime parecía nerviosa, como si intentara elegir las mejores palabras para expresarse.- …quería preguntarte algo de cierta relevancia para la misión.

Itachi permaneció impasible, lo cual le dio valor a la rubia para continuar. Era un tema muy delicado, tanto así, que si fuera posible la Hokage lo manejaría con pinzas.

-Antes que te marcharas de la Aldea, tenías un tipo de… _relación_ con cierto hombre… tú sabes bien a quién me refiero. –El Uchiha no se movió ni cambió de expresión, pero algo le dijo a Tsunade que el tema no era precisamente el favorito de Itachi.- Después se volvieron a ver en batalla y no hubo comentarios al respecto, pero quiero y necesito saber, si en definitiva, no hay _algo_ ahí. Dame la seguridad de que si los pongo en el mismo bando, misma misión, mismo lugar, no habrá ningún _problema_.

Neji, Shikamaru y Shino escuchaban entre sorprendidos y curiosos la conversación. A pesar del _tacto_ y la _ambigüedad_ de la Hokage, habían comprendido perfectamente la situación. Shikamaru intuía que lo había hecho a propósito, pero el ojiblanco sólo pudo quedarse de piedra. ¿Él…? ¿La situación era como se la imaginaba?

-No habrá ningún problema. –afirmó Itachi, sólo que por primera vez, su voz ya no tenía ese tono del tranquilo y frío peligro que siempre lo acompañaba. En cada palabra había un tipo de veneno que les intoxicó los sentidos de un incomprensible miedo, pero fue por sólo unos pocos segundos, pues cuando el pelinegro volvió a hablar, parecía el mismo sujeto serio e inalterable de siempre.- Si ya no hay nada más que hablar, me marcho.

-Hoy a las cinco de la tarde, no lo olvides, Itachi. –le recordó la Godaime justo cuando abría la puerta del despacho. El joven no dijo nada y desapareció de la vista.

-¿Es lo que nosotros creemos, Hokage-sama? –preguntó con una extraña sonrisa el manipulador de sombras. La rubia le contestó con el mismo gesto y ambos miraron divertidos a Neji, a quien su expresión corporal lo había delatado.

-Exactamente. –la Godaime ensanchó su sonrisa al notar el enfado del ojiblanco al sentir descubierta su turbación. Sabía que tal vez se estaban pasando con el pobre ninja, pero le divertía muchísimo observar las reacciones del Hyuuga.

-¿Qué es lo que miran? –preguntó agresivamente el portador del Byakugan. ¿Acaso se burlaban de él?

-Tsk… nada, hombre, eres muy… aburrido. –contestó Shikamaru, volviendo a poner cara de elegante fastidio y luego se dirigió a la Godaime.- Supongo que nos llamó para trazar el plan, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es. También Sakura tendría que estar aquí, pero la he dejado ir, pues sé que tiene algunos asuntos pendientes que discutir. ¡Shikamaru! ¡Cuento contigo! –Al decir esto, la Hokage se dio cuenta de que estaba sedienta, pues su voz no salió como siempre. Sacó una botellita de sake de uno de sus lugares secretos y bebió con avidez. El ninja estratega, que la estaba observando reprobatoriamente, sólo pudo decir sus ya conocidas sabias palabras.

-Que problemático…

:-/……………………………………………………………………………..

**Siete horas más tarde.**

Naruto se hallaba impaciente. Su destino en la misión de rango S lo estaba esperando tras esa puerta del despacho de la Hokage y él se sentía tan frustrado, ahí sentado, esperando sin ninguna compañía. Estaban tardándose demasiado.

Se acostó cual largo era sobre el suelo y se entretuvo localizando el chakra de sus compañeros. ¿A qué hora pensaban llegar los muy desobligados? Si la obachan salía antes de que ellos hicieran acto de presencia, se encargaría de que les quitaran ese preciado lugar en la misión. "¡Por supuesto que sí, dattebayo!"

Pero inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, una gota de comprensión se apresuró a apagar su pequeña llamita de enfado, cuando notó que el chakra de Sasuke continuaba junto a Sakura, no muy lejos de ahí.

"Es cierto, tienen muchas cosas que hablar." Sintió una punzada de tristeza, pero la ignoró olímpicamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había resignado.

Itachi estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de ahí y el rubio trató de saber en qué lugar en específico se encontraba. "Uy, el barrio Uchiha. Debe traerle muchos recuerdos." Sonrió, para después concentrarse en las personas dentro del cuarto frente a él.

Percibió a Tsunade-obachan, Shikamaru, Shino y Neji. ¿Neji? Ah sí, estaba ahí cuando él y los Uchiha habían llegado. No pudo ver su rostro, pero había reconocido su identidad. Podía visualizar exactamente su cara sin problemas, algo bastante raro, pues era malísimo para recordar cosas. Una imagen le llegó a su mente, una cara arrogante de ojos blancos y sonrisa de superioridad. Así había sido en su primer combate, en los exámenes chunnin.

"Vaya, sí que ha cambiado." Después le llegó otra imagen, donde el Hyuuga estaba hablándole muy serio y su mirada le transmitía toda la confianza que se había ganado. ¡Ya lo recordaba! Cuando trataron de "rescatar" al teme de Sasuke. ¿Cuántos años han pasado de eso? ¿Cinco, seis años? ¿Más?

"Wow, los años vuelan. Me pregunto cómo se verá ahora… la última vez tenía el cabello muy largo y usaba una especie de yukata. Aunque aun no me lo imagino vestido de ANBU. Supongo que le quedará bien…"

-¿Naruto? –escuchó una dubitativa voz sobre él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cara familiar.

-¿Sai? ¿Eres tú, dattebayo? –saltó alegre de donde estaba, para estrechar la pálida mano que le era ofrecida con decisión. Detectó la sonrisa verdadera del moreno y se sintió aún más feliz por su amigo.- ¿Estás sonriendo? ¡Eso es genial, Sai!

El chico soltó una risita, casi inaudible, pero que dejó a Naruto anonadado. ¿En realidad ese era el molesto y pervertido Sai?

-Me ha costado algo de trabajo, pero todos me han apoyado para que pueda ser más sincero respecto a mis emociones. Ya entiendo más sobre las cosas y tengo más amigos.

-¡Tiene razón, Naruto-kun! ¡Incluso se lleva mejor con Sakura-san y no para de alabar a Ino-san! –otra voz se hizo notar al final del pasillo. El verde resaltaba mucho en la vestimenta del recién llegado.

-¡Cejotas! –exclamó de lo más emocionado el rubio, pero sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa al ver a las personas que seguían apareciendo por el largo pasillo.- ¡Hinata! ¡Kiba! ¡Ino! ¡Chouji! ¡Tenten! ¡Hasta Akamaru está aquí!

-¿Pues qué esperabas? –replicó Ino.- si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

-Oímos que habías llegado, pero ni se te ocurrió ir a visitarnos, ¿neh? –gruñó Kiba y un potente ladrido de su enorme perro ninja le dio la razón. Naruto se sintió apenado.

-Gomen… -se disculpó acariciándose la cabeza.- Tenía otras cosas en mente.

-¡Esa no es una buena excusa, Naruto! –refunfuñó Tenten, alzando un puño amenazadoramente. Chouji sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Tu personalidad nunca cambiará, Naruto. –sentenció, mientras observaba la cara entre enfado y divertida de Ino y de Tenten.

-Si cambiara, no tendría chiste. El encanto de Naruto es que es irremediablemente baka.

-¡Oye! ¡Eres la segunda persona que me insulta! –reprochó el rubio, ignorando que no había sido exactamente el segundo.- ¡Auch! ¡Ya dije que lo sentía! –Naruto se cubría para esquivar otro golpe juguetón. La tímida Hinata lo miraba preocupada y con una mano trataba de apaciguar la lluvia de puños de la castaña.

-¡No es para tanto, Tenten-san! –la aludida sonrió y entre ella e Ino, le dieron unos coscorrones cariñosos a Naruto. La peliazul sonrió también y al observar más detenidamente el rostro del rubio, se sonrojó violentamente. Las chicas se percataron de ello y consiguieron que Naruto también se sonrojara penosamente al ver que era presa del escrutinio de las tres chicas.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tratando de mirar a otra parte.

-Naruto… te has vuelto muy guapo. ¡El pelo largo te sienta genial! –dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que los dos chicas restantes, Sai y Rock Lee asentían fervientemente con la cabeza.

-No sean exagerados, dattebayo. Ya me tocaba crecer también a mí.

-Yo te veo igual, dobe. –Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado. Esta última parecía menos fría con el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate, teme!

-¡Sugoi! ¡También estás muy guapo, Sasuke-kun! –exclamó Ino. Las chicas dieron un asentimiento general, pero Sai no estuvo de acuerdo.

-Mmm… pues los prefiero rubios o pelirrojos. –dijo despreocupadamente. Si Naruto se había sonrojado antes, esto no era nada comparado con el nuevo tono que adquirió su rostro. Y la pobre Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. En tanto, Rock Lee, comentaba su desacuerdo.

-Pues yo los prefiero morenos. ¡Yosh! ¡Aunque me enamoraría de cualquiera que portara la llama eterna de la juventud!

Las personas presentes, sintieron ganas de reír por las ridiculeces que estaban escuchando. Ya se sabían los gustos de cada quien y por ello todo lo tomaban a juego. Pero había dos personas que no comprendían del todo bien. A Sasuke le causó cierto recelo, pero se adaptó perfectamente sin perturbarse. Y Naruto… todo habría ido bien si a Sai no se le hubiera ocurrido decir otras cosas menos _apropiadas_.

-Pero no puedes negar que Naruto-kun está guapo… A mí en lo particular no me importaría que él fuera mí novio y que él y yo… -el moreno no pudo terminar la frase pues un Naruto muy cabreado lo sostenía del cuello, apunto de ahorcarlo.

-¡SAI, PEDAZO DE BAKA! ¿NO QUE YA HABÍAS APRENDIDO A SOCIALIZAR MEJOR? ¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO QUE ALGUNAS COSAS _NO_ SE DICEN, DATTEBAYO! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! –gritó acompañando cada insulto con una sacudida al joven artista, quien a la falta de aire comenzaba a ponerse morado.

Ante el espectáculo, la mayoría atinó a rascarse la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo detener aquello. Pero no fue necesario hacer nada, pues la Godaime abrió la puerta de su despacho y vieron a la comitiva detrás de ella.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? ¡Naruto, suelta a Sai! – ordenó enérgicamente, y como no recibió respuesta alguna, su rostro comenzó a mostrar señales de profunda molestia. Se acercó al par, uno de color rojo escandaloso y el otro de un morado indefinible. Con algo de esfuerzo separó a Sai de su agresor y sostuvo a Naruto de las solapas de la chamarra, levantándolo algunos centímetros por encima del suelo.- ¿Se podría saber qué es lo que te sucede, Naruto?

Sakura simplificó las cosas.

-Sai le dijo que gustaba de los rubios como Naruto.

El enfado de la Godaime se evaporó y comenzó a sonreír, traviesa.

-Eso ni yo lo sabía. Parece que desatamos una epidemia. ¿Entonces no te gustan los hombres, neh, Naruto?

El chico se sonrojó aun más si era posible. Y un Neji ya sin máscara, que volvía a escuchar ese tipo de temas, se sonrojó tenuemente. Su prima Hinata estaba mucho peor. Sentía que sus mejillas estaban en llamas.

-Yo… ¡No me miren así, dattebayo! ¡Kiba, Chouji, digan algo!

-¿Nosotros? Bah, no me incomodan esos temas. Es completamente normal en estos tiempos. –dijo Kiba con un dejo desdeñoso con la mano.

-Kiba tiene razón, Naruto. –le contestó Chouji bonachonamente.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, aun sostenido por los fuertes brazos de Tsunade, como un pequeño rufián. Su cara zorruna mostraba indignación y les volteó la cara.

-Soy bi, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero pienso que esas cosas no se dicen a la ligera, dattebayo!

La Hokage rió entre dientes y soltó al sonrojado ninja. Cuando su vista reparó en las caras coloridas de los Hyuugas, alzó una ceja intrigada. Pero ni siquiera trató de indagar en el asunto.

-Si te escandalizas por un simple comentario, no puedo ni imaginar cómo reaccionarás ante tu papel en la misión.

Naruto prestó atención inmediatamente en Tsunade. Los ANBU se tensaron un poco y se miraron unos a otros. Como intuía la Godaime, sería una parte muy difícil si Naruto no aceptaba de buen agrado el plan.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi misión, Tsunade-obachan? –preguntó el rubio sin comprender.

-Todo.

Siguieron a la Godaime dentro del despacho, donde pudieron notar ciertos objetos que no habían estado ahí antes. Pequeñas cajas sobre una mesita y un biombo multicolor. La Hokage observó el rostro confundido del ninja hiperactivo y tomó aire, armándose de valor.

-Esta misión es de infiltración. Pero como le decía a Itachi, no será nada fácil. La situación es la que pone todo en nuestra contra. –tomó asiento detrás del escritorio y cruzó sus manos frente a su boca, apoyando sus codos en la mesa.- Depende de ti, Naruto, que las posibilidades de éxito aumenten.

El ninja estaba más que sorprendido. Frunció el seño y al fin se percató que no le tocaría una parte agradable. Si fuera lo contrario, no estarían haciendo todo ese teatro para revelarle lo que le tocaba hacer.

-Ya díganme de qué se trata. –exigió.

-Habrás oído sobre las geishas, me imagino. –la Hokage evitaba darle la información de golpe.

-Claro. Cuando Ero-sennin lograba tomar mi dinero se iba directito a una Casa de Té. –sonrió con algo de nostalgia al recordar cómo su fallecido sensei robaba a Gama-chan para dejarlo vacío.- A pesar de que le gustaba ir a otro lugares menos elegantes, decía siempre que la verdadera belleza del mundo se encontraba en las geishas, quienes eran artistas que llenaban a su corazón de amor y color. –soltó una risita cariñosa al recitar las palabras del Ero-sennin.

Tsunade sintió que una ola de tristeza la embargaba al escuchar algo tan "Jiraiya". Trató de despejar su mente.

-Exacto. Pues la misión tiene directamente que ver con ellas. Shikamaru… -llamó la rubia. El ninja suspiró y comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora le tocaba a Sasuke poner cara de confusión. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido.

Naruto, sólo atinó a sentarse en un banquito. La rabia hacia ese maldito ninja que había golpeado y ultrajado al par de geishas, estuvo a punto de alcanzar su punto de ebullición. No podía soportar la situación que estaba escuchando. Su naturaleza de comprender el sufrimiento ajeno lo mantenían inmóvil.

-Es por ello que después de ponernos de acuerdo, hemos pensado que tú eres el indicado para tomar el papel principal en esta misión, Naruto.

El silencio llenó la habitación después de las palabras del Nara. Esperaban ver la reacción de Naruto, pero el rubio aun permanecía como desconectado del mundo.

-¿Estás dispuesto a asumir el rol, Naruto? ¿Disfrazarte de geisha para averiguar el paradero de Shishio Kisuya? –fue como si una burbuja alrededor de Naruto explotara. A pesar de que el rubio fuera capaz de ponerse en lugar de aquellos dos jóvenes de la ciudad de Nami, aun no estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo su orgullo de hombre y se sintió traicionado de que la obachan le haya hecho prometer su participación en la misión para dejarlo sin salidas.

-¿Y por qué yo? –preguntó indignado.

-Porque eres el que más se apega a las características que buscamos. Bueno, según Neji. –dijo burlándose del ojiblanco, quien le lanzó una mirada glacial.- Aunque después de su opinión todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Pero Naruto no pareció escucharlo.

-No lo haré. –dijo inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

-Vamos, dobe, te verás lindo. –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa divertida. El rubio se sonrojó.

-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Me Rehúso A Convertirme En Un Trasvesti!

Tsunade estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Llamó a Sakura con la mirada y ella se acercó extrañada. No le quedaba más remedio que usar la fuerza.

-¡Claro que sí irás! ¡Ya habías aceptado y me prometiste que darías lo mejor de ti! ¡Cumple tu palabra!

Naruto estaba renuente.

-¡No lo hare, dattebayo! ¡NO! ¡Aléjense! –demandó cuando notó que tanto la pelirrosa como Tsunade estaban acercándose peligrosamente.

Usando la velocidad adquirida con los años, tanto Sakura como la Hokage apresaron al rubio contra la pared. Lo sujetaron con toda la fuerza que les fue posible y a una orden de Tsunade, Shikamaru colocó el biombo para ocultar tanto a Naruto como a ellas y les acercó las pequeñas cajas que anteriormente les habían llamado la atención.

-¡NOOOO, DATTEBAYO! ¡NI SE LES OCURRA! –se notaba que Naruto estaba pataleando para poder librarse de su mejor amiga y la Godaime, pero aunque fuera un poderoso ninja, no podía competir con la fuerza monstruosa de aquellas dos mujeres.

La ropa del rubio voló por los aires. Unos sonidos de lucha delataban que les estaba costando mucho trabajo terminar de desvestirlo, por ello el ninja de las sombras se decidió a ayudar un poco más, abriendo una de las cajas, revelando un precioso kimono azul. Lo sacó con cuidado y se lo extendió a Sakura, quien estiraba una mano fuera del biombo con premura.

-¿Qué Es **ESO**? ¡Oh, No Se Atreverán!

La refriega se volvió más violenta, con la voz de la Hokage retumbando por la habitación.

-¡No Te Muevas, Naruto! ¡Deja De Luchar Que Vas A Romper El Kimono!

Al chico no le importó.- ¡ME VALE! ¡SUÉLTENME, DATTEBAYO!

-¡SHIKAMARU! ¡EL OBI! –pidió la Godaime a voz de cuello. El Nara se apresuró a buscar entre las cajas y a sacar un precioso obi de color rojo. Se lo entregó a la rubia lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡NOOOO! ¡TSUNADE-OBACHAN! –gimoteó Naruto detrás del biombo.

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE! –exigió la Hokage con una autoridad que rayaba en furia. Hubo un silencio extremo y los demás ninjas se preguntaron qué rayos había pasado. Hasta que escucharon la voz tranquila, pero pavorosamente amenazante de la rubia.- Si me llegas a romper uno de estos costosísimos kimonos, te los descontaré de tu salario y verás que no podrás darte el lujo de comer ramen en todo un mes.

Al parecer esto aterrorizó a Naruto a tal punto que dejó de pelear. Tras unos escasos minutos, Sakura salió de detrás del colorido biombo, muy cansada y secándose el sudor de su rostro.

La Godaime salió minutos después, casi dando el mismo aspecto que su alumna.

-Y ahora, el resultado final. –sonrió a pesar de la fatiga. Descorrió el biombo lentamente, dejando ver la espalda del rubio y el complicado nudo del obi. Otro detalle muy visible era que el kitsune tenía las orejas rojas de coraje.- Date la vuelta, Naruto.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, el ninja hizo caso. Todos aguantaron la respiración al ver un precioso Naruto de mejillas encendidas, vistiendo tan precioso kimono. Sus cabellos rubios enmarcaban su rostro, y su mirada avergonzada trataba de mirar cualquier cosa menos a sus amigos.

-Te dije, te ves lindísimo. –rió Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡TE VES KAWAI! –tanto como Ino y Tenten gritaron abalanzándose hacia el rubio, colgándose cada una de cada brazo.

-Naruto-kun… -Rock Lee se hallaba sonrojado, con una mirada de fulgor en los ojos.- No me queda la menor duda de que portas la hermosa llama de la juventud. –dijo emocionado, no notando que Shino le regalaba una de sus miradas extrañas.

Hinata se desmayó y cayó en los brazos de Kiba, quien la levantó con mucha delicadeza. Chouji se rió burlón, mientras que Sai sonreía maliciosamente.

-Esto me ha inspirado. Pues sí que me gustan los rubios… -dijo en voz alta para molestar a su amigo. Naruto volvió a sonrojarse inhumanamente y se lanzó hacia el moreno, pasando al lado de un Neji que estaba sin palabras.

Simplemente, Naruto era lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Se sonrojó y se maldijo por volver a tener esa reacción.

Ya harto, humillado y furioso, el rubio no pudo aguantar más. Con un Rasengan demolió la pared y escapó por la ventana.

-¡Naruto, espera! –llamó la Godaime. Pero el ninja no se detuvo y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

-Creo que se han pasado. –comentó Shino.

Tsunade suspiró. Por alguna razón miró a Neji y le dijo muy serenamente.- Ve a buscarlo.

El Hyuuga asintió y velozmente emprendió su tarea.

-¿Creen que estará bien? –preguntó Sakura muy preocupada, a lo que Sasuke contestó.

-Claro que sí, es Naruto.

Todos sonrieron cariñosamente y miraron a través de la obertura de la pared.

-Mientras tanto, les pondré al corriente del plan y de lo que hemos decidido. –decidió la Hokage. Asintieron y se dedicaron a escucharla con mucha concentración, hasta que una explosión los sobresaltó, y miraron hacia la pared destruida.

-¡Ohayo! –dijo una voz alegre. Un rostro conocido había aparecido, perfectamente oculto por la máscara y bandana que sólo dejaban a la vista un ojo sonriente, que en esos momentos los miraba con su habitual jovialidad.- Disculpen la demora, pero por el camino hacia aquí me encontré con una comadreja solitaria y me detuve para ver si no quería hacer alguna maldad.

Tsunade lo miró enojada, entendiendo la declaración oculta del peliplateado. "Maldito Kakashi, espero que no hayas hecho alguna estupidez." Se dijo rogando a todos los cielos que el ninja no hubiera hecho lo que ya se imaginaba.

-Bien, eres muy oportuno. –siseó gélidamente.- Ahora les estaba poniendo al corriente de la parte que les tocará en la misión.

-¿Ah, sí? – el jounin seguía con su típica voz alegre, logrando exasperar aun más a la Hokage.- Había escuchado que es de rango S. ¿Tiene algo para mí, Tsunade-sama?

La rubia sonrió, vengativa.- Oh, claro que tengo algo para ti, Kakashi.

Hatake dejó de sonreír al instante, sabiendo que la intuición de la Godaime no estaba del todo errónea. Tragó saliva, admitiendo mentalmente que se lo merecía.

En cambio, los confundidos presentes se preguntaban por qué de la actitud de su líder. Claramente la rubia estaba furiosa y no les extrañó que pudiera amedrentar al poderoso ninja, que esperaba tensa, pero pacientemente el veredicto.

-Shikamaru, dale los paquetes. –el ninja asintió y tomó dos cajas parecidas a las que había abierto antes, cuando vistieron a la fuerza a Naruto. Se los entregó a un confundido Kakashi y los demás entendieron quien había sido el otro _elegido_.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué es? –preguntó medio asustado.

-Tu ropa.

-¿Mi ropa? –el jounin abrió con cuidado las cajas y descubrió un elegante kimono de color azul marino y un obi dorado. Se quedó en shock, sin poder creer lo que esto significaba.

-¡Hokage-sama, es cruel! –dijo derrotado.

-Te lo mereces por actuar tan estúpidamente. –le reprendió en un susurro.- Pero… ten el consuelo que al igual que Naruto, te verás **muy** bien como geisha. ¿Verdad que sí, linda hermana mayor?

Hatake Kakashi no pudo responder, ocupado en lamentar su pobre e injusta suerte.

:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Notas de la autora:

¡Al fin ya saben quien será la hermana mayor! Siempre quise ver el rostro de Kakashi, por ello lo escogí. Espero que les haya agradado mi elección.

Ahora, a responder los reviews anónimos n.n A Linz Hidaka, Sakura Hatake y a Lilian-roxan18 les responderé por _reply ya sea ahorita mismo o en la noche_. ¡Gracias por el apoyo, chicas!

**Phoenix: **

Ya varias me habían comentado que pensaron lo mismo que tú XD. Pero nop, no es universo alterno, pues me gusta que los personajes sean más o menos como en el anime. Espero que te haya agradado este capi. Ya se revelaron varias cuestiones y ojalá no te hayas sorprendido mucho con la identidad de la hermana mayor XD. ¿Y sabes algo? Creo que fuiste la única (me parece que sí) que adivinó correctamente la identidad de los que acompañaban a Naruto. Sólo me queda decir: "¡OMG!" jajaja

Y coincido enormemente: Naruto pega con todos. Bueno, a mi punto de vista como uke Muajajaja. Gracias de todo corazón por leer.

**Sayukira: **

Vuelvo a tardarme en actualizar, verdad? ToT Pasa que con lo de mis prácticas se me va todo el tiempo. Además de que me acabo de sincronizar con mi nueva beta y pues como somos chicas algo ocupadas (¡estúpida escuela y responsabilidades!) nos tardamos un poco. Mil disculpas.

Pero como dije, actualizaré cada semana o cada dos, siempre los domingos.

Y no tienes que agradecer porque yo actualice, ¡gracias a ti por regalarme un cachito de tu tiempo para leer mis locuras y dejarme un hermoso review! En serio, gracias.

Cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos igual n.n.

**YariIray **

Me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, verdaderamente te lo agradezco. Me siento feliz n/n. La identidad de la hermana mayor ya salió y espero que te haya agradado. Admito que no estaba con mucha inspiración, pero trataré de que en el próximo capi me salga mejor.

Y qué bueno que pienses eso de Sakura… realmente espero que las demás no me maten por dejarla con Sasuke, que es el favorito de todos. Pero no sé, la chica es fuerte, linda, madura, ya sirve para algo y aunque sigue siendo gruñona, no es insoportable. Nos leemos luego, cualquier opinión, con toda confianza.

¡Muchos abrazos!

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capi titulado "_¿Un entrenamiento especial?_".

Gracias de nuevo, les mando muchos abrazos. Ah, y ya saben, respondo poco a poco los reviews el día en que actualizo **n.n**

Namarië!


	4. ¿Un entrenamiento especial?

**MI PRECIOSA GEISHA**

**Advertencia:**

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Kishimoto y yo sólo los utilizo para crear fanfics que surjan de mi loca cabeza, claro, sin fines de lucro y enteramente por diversión._

_Este fic es yaoi, es decir los protagonistas tienen una relación chico-chico, así que recomiendo su lectura a mayores de 16 años, o con amplio criterio. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_Este fic es uno de siete, que serán una serie llamada Icha Icha Yaoi Paradise. Serán 7 fics en total y empezaré tal vez en un orden no tan adecuado, pero de acuerdo a como me dictan mis musas. Gracias a todos, ¡son geniales, ttebayo! __**XDDDDD**_

_**GOMEN, GOMEN , GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, DATTEBAYO! ToT No tengo ni la cara para disculparme XD. Pero aunque suene trillado todo fue culpa de tarea, malas rachas y… falta de inspiración.**_

_**Pero al fin tengo el capi 4, casi recién salido del horno. Por ellos le echo flores a mi beta Clau por tener el buen ánimo de ayudarme a corregir los pequeños detalles que se me van. Aunque sigas diciendo que es un placer ayudarme… ¡ERES UN SOL! XD**_

_**Bueno, bueno, espero que les agrade el capi, con un poco de todo y para las que esperaban un poco más de **__**calor**__** sólo les digo que la espera aumenta el placer, chicas y chicos kukukuku**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

:-/…………………………………………………………………………..

Capítulo 4.- ¿Un entrenamiento especial?

**Una hora antes…**

Le costaba admitirlo, pero el barrio Uchiha le traía muchos recuerdos, aunque ahora sólo se formaran imágenes difusas de su niñez y adolescencia, la opresión en su pecho le indicaba que sus memorias estaban ahí, enterradas en lo profundo de su alma y justo eso era lo que había puesto al genio de los Uchiha más frío e inaguantable de lo normal. Itachi sabía perfectamente que debía resolver varios asuntos que tenía pendientes en la aldea, pero no lograba dar con la solución de todos ellos.

¿Cómo iba a demostrar a los aldeanos y a los demás ninjas que confiaron en él, que no había vuelto para asesinarlos ni para traicionarlos, sino para rehacer su vida? ¿Que en verdad lamentaba haber cometido esas estupideces, que sus ojos habían estado completamente cerrados, ciegos? Esa iba a ser la parte tediosa y problemática de la situación. Y su orgullo no podía menos que hacerlo aún más difícil.

El joven genio suspiró imperceptiblemente. Era hora de cambiar y por mucho que le costara, tendría que encontrar las fuerzas para no desfallecer en el intento.

Por ello decidió empezar por regresar a su _hogar_. Itachi sabía que debía empezar por reconocer que efectivamente esos lazos con su fallecida familia no estaban cortados del todo y que los sentimientos como el amor y amistad, no se habían oxidado con el pasar de los años. Si bien era cierto que el convivir con su hermano y con el baka de Naruto le había ayudado mucho hasta el momento, no podía dejar de lado que esos sólo eran los primeros pasos, aún le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, por si fuera poco, tenía que responder por su pasado, para poder disfrutar el presente y ¿por qué no?, pensar en un buen futuro.

Caminó a paso lento por las desoladas calles hasta que llegó a lo que en un pasado fue su casa. Al igual que las demás construcciones, la mansión se encontraba bastante descuidada y algo destruida por el inevitable paso del tiempo, pero ese hecho no le impidió la entrada al pelinegro. El eco de sus pasos calmos era muy estruendoso, púes tal era el silencio muerto que reinaba en todo el lugar.

Visitó primero la habitación de sus padres y luego la de su otöto, ésta última un poco menos oscura y vacía que la de ellos. Recordaba que Sasuke había habitado ahí después de la masacre del clan y se volvió a decir mil veces idiota. Por más que quisiera poder recompensar esos años de sufrimiento y soledad que le había causado, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Por más remordimientos que sintiera, sabía que era en vano.

Todo había sido su culpa, un error garrafal que le costó muchas cosas, tales como la vida de su familia y por muchos años, el cariño y el respeto de su hermano y no le bastaba para perdonarse a sí mismo, que éste y Naruto le repitieran que todo estaba olvidado, que los problemas y penurias que les había ocasionado ya no importaban porque ahora estaba con ellos y había cambiado.

De esto último no estaba completamente seguro, pero quería creer que era verdad… recuperar la confianza en sí mismo.

Oh, cuánto deseaba poder hacerlo.

Continuó su recorrido por la casa; pasando por la cocina, el comedor, la sala… dejando como último punto su habitación. Deslizó la puerta y al ver el interior no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. _Mierda_.

Estaba justo como la había dejado, es decir, ignorando la espesa capa de polvo que cubría los muebles y las telarañas que adornaban las esquinas, todo estaba igual. Era tan sólo un adolescente cuando se marchó, pero el ambiente estaba gobernado por un frío orden.

El muchacho que había sido, el mismo chico que fue capturado tan sutilmente por palabras vanas y promesas ambiciosas, el joven que había conocido el placer del amor en esas viejas paredes… todas esas caras de Itachi estaban ahí. El engaño, la mentira, el sexo y… quizá también el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo.

Entró sintiendo como si las paredes fueran a cerrarse sobre él en cualquier instante… la opresión que le causaba estar en el cuarto era enorme. Esto combinado con los sentimientos encontrados, creó una carga que el pelinegro apenas podía soportar. Miró inmediatamente hacia un punto a la derecha, a la esquina de la habitación. El único buen momento de entre toda esa basura de vida en la que se había recluido, se encontraba escondido en donde ni siquiera las mentes más extrañas pensarían en buscar.

Se acercó con la misma exasperante calma y poniendo las manos en el suelo sucio, examinó el área con cuidado. Un tatami se desprendió con suma facilidad, dejando a la vista su infalible lugar secreto. Itachi no supo qué era ese retortijón que sintió en sus entrañas, pero sí logró identificar que aquel objeto que sacó de su escondrijo, le trajo mucha más nostalgia que cualquier otra cosa.

Era una fotografía. Tenía el marco mugriento y roto, pero en la efigie aun se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes muy atractivos, uno de más edad que el otro, pero igualmente felices. El abrazo del cual era preso un Itachi más joven y sonriente, no dejaba cabida a réplicas. Era un agarre posesivo… protector. Casi lo había olvidado, pero el sentirse ligado con alguien, pertenecerle por completo y ser objeto de su cuidado, era algo que el Uchiha sintió en sólo un momento de su vida.

Y el causante de todo aquello, el que lo había hecho feliz como ningún otro hombre, se encontraba ahí, posando despreocupadamente en la fotografía, observando a su otro yo más joven con avidez que rayaba en adoración. ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando al enredarse con semejante sujeto?

Oh, esa era fácil. No había pensado nada pues el control lo había tenido su… _entrepierna_.

Pero aun así…

Si bien el tipo no parecía rebasar por considerables años a su compañero de retrato, había en el aire casi 9 años de diferencia. Maldito pervertido. Una minúscula sonrisa le cambió la expresión por completo. Esa sonrisa tan conocida, bastó para brindarle un sentimiento que dio calidez a su atormentado corazón. Y comprendió que no se arrepentía. En lo más mínimo.

-Pensé que la habías tirado.

Había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no había sentido llegar al intruso. Dio un suave respingo al reconocer la voz del sujeto en el que había estado pensando hacía unos segundos. Arrugó el ceño, eliminando así el gesto anterior y le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

-Y yo pensé que habías dejado de meterte en lo que no te importa… Kakashi-san. –siseó con la voz más fría que pudo crear.

El peliplateado no contestó, limitándose a beber como un sediento perdido en el desierto, la imagen del rostro arisco y un poco demacrado del joven Uchiha. Se contuvo de acercársele, por miedo a tratar de asesinarlo con sus propias manos, por querer golpearlo hasta no tener energías o besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Hatake Kakashi se estaba absteniendo de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? –cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos con total seriedad. El aludido bufó enfadado.

-Me doy cuenta de que pensé mal. – Dijo ácidamente, poniéndose en pie y guardándose la fotografía en las profundidades de su capa negra. He venido por pedido de Naruto-kun y Sasuke para tratar de resolver ciertas cuestiones inconclusas. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con la Hokage dentro de media hora.

Kakashi impidió el paso del joven ninja, tomando con fuerza el brazo que se erizó ante su contacto. Itachi lo miró con odio.

-Suéltame.

-No.

Hubo un forcejeo en el cual se quedaron mirándose cara a cara… muy cerca el uno del otro. El corazón del Ninja Copia latía fuerte (como hacía años que no), traicioneramente, ansiosamente... la cercanía que mantenían era embriagadora y Kakashi se insultó varias veces por haber caído en la trampa que él mismo evitó por tantos años.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Desde la mañana había tenido un extraño presentimiento y algo lo condujo hacia el desolado barrio Uchiha. Nadie entraba ahí, ¿cómo podría ser que un intruso se hubiera atrevido? Por Kami-sama, ¿cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el extraño era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Itachi? En ese momento sintió una alegría malsana, un temor creciente, sin embargo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su conciencia… se arriesgó y ahí tenía el resultado de su osadía.

El mayor se acercó un poco más, no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de susurrarle al oído a un sorprendido pelinegro, a quien había tomado por sorpresa. A esa distancia podía ver mejor la tersa piel del joven, sus bellas facciones. Y en un relámpago de tiempo, haciendo uso de la gran inteligencia que lo convirtió en uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea, descubrió que seguía habiendo _**algo**_ ahí. No todo había muerto. Por lo menos de parte de él.

_Maldición_.

-Y lo nuestro… ¿es una _cuestión inconclusa_, Itachi? –preguntó, tratando de obligar al más joven a mirarlo a los ojos y fallando en el intento.

-No hay un _nuestro_, Kakashi. Pensé que lo sabías.

-¡No Mientas! ¿Crees Que Soy Estúpido? ¡Te Conozco, Itachi! ¡Sé Que Mi Presencia No Pasa Desapercibida Para Ti! –el jöunin temblaba por la ira contenida e Itachi pensó que pronto todo se saldría de control. Debía irse de ahí, ¡pero ya!

-No fanfarronees, idiota. Ahora… déjame ir.

-Nunca más. Si has vuelto para quedarte, no lo haré. Nunca.

El Uchiha abrió enormemente los ojos y sus labios se separaron levemente por la sorpresa de tan inesperada declaración. Kakashi no perdió el tiempo y lo atrajo con brusquedad hacia sí, besándolo a la fuerza. Itachi no reaccionó a tiempo y fue apresado por los fuertes brazos del peliplateado, sin escapatoria alguna. La boca del mayor lo buscaba con ahínco y no pudo resistir mucho más. Gimió rindiéndose al contacto y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su agresor, quien tenía las manos puestas en su trasero, levantándolo del suelo con gran facilidad.

Tanto Itachi como Kakashi sabían que lo que estaba sucediendo no era correcto, que no debían jugar con fuego, pero era inevitable… todos esos años de frustración y añoranza se habían encendido como leños en la braza, quemándolos, amenazándolos con convertirlos en cenizas.

El Ninja Copia lo cargó hasta el deteriorado futón que había en la habitación, pegando aun más su cuerpo si eso era posible, rozándolo, mordiéndolo sin recato alguno. Eso era por todos los años que lo abandonó, por la soledad en la que lo sumió. Esa era su venganza.

Lo soltó cuando sintió que Itachi era arcilla entre sus brazos, que estaba al borde del desmayo por las sensaciones que él le provocaba. El joven quedó tendido sobre el futón, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos entrecerrados. Kakashi no pudo seguir más allá, no quería sentirse culpable después. No quería más remordimientos.

Pero en el fondo, no lo hacía solamente por eso. Quería castigar a su antiguo amante. Y el moreno lo sabía. Lo dejaba para que sintiera en carne propia la incuria, la amargura. Lo merecía.

Cuando se sintió solo de nuevo, Itachi perdió todo el dominio de sí mismo. Abrazó la polvorienta almohada, preso de una oleada de estremecimientos y pequeños estertores, castigado por su propio cuerpo.

Kami-sama, cómo dolía equivocarse.

:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ciudad de Nami.**

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de no moverte, Yuchihi? Podrían clavarte un alfiler. –dijo Yumari con una pequeña sonrisa al inquieto adolescente. Ambos se encontraban tomándose medidas en una pequeña estancia de la Casa de Té, algo muy difícil debido al estado emocionado de la geisha menor. Las jóvenes encargadas de esta tarea, reían divertidas al ver que la "linda" joven daba brinquitos de aquí para allá con los brazos graciosamente extendidos pues tenían que medir bien el largo de las mangas.

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo, Yumari-san! ¡Dentro de un mes será el festival de Primavera! ¿No te alegra saber que pronto llegarán más geishas a la casa? -Yumari sonrió y con asentimiento de cabeza, indicó a las demás mujeres que era todo por hoy. Desprendieron cuidadosamente las telas de la joven aprendiza y se despidieron cortésmente, dejándolos solos.

-Por supuesto que me alegra. –le dijo con cierta tristeza.- Pero no deberías de entusiasmarte tanto. Recuerda que la última vez nadie pasó las pruebas y no estamos seguros que el resultado cambie este año.

El chico infló un poco las mejillas, enfadado.- ¡Que optimista eres!

-Sólo soy realista. –Replicó Yumari.- Además no deseo que ningún otro ser humano sufra lo que nosotros aquí, ¿no lo crees?

Yuchihi se mordió el labio, un poco sentido por sus pensamientos egoístas. Su "hermana mayor" tenía razón. ¡Pero es que deseaba con toda su alma alguien más con quien hablar! Iwattari no los dejaba salir ni hablar con nadie por temor a quedar en evidencia, pues sólo en apariencia podrían pasar como mujeres. ¡No era justo!

-Yo… sabes que pienso lo mismo que tú. Pero…

-Pero nada. Si alguien queda es que en verdad es muy talentoso. Y tan idiota para buscar la perdición como lo hicimos nosotros.

-¡No digas eso! –el joven volvió a morderse los labios.- ¡Cada quien tuvo sus razones!

El mayor suspiró y asintió, prediciendo que no podría ganarle a Yuchihi en un combate verbal. Era tan testarudo.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué kimono piensas usar esta noche?

Después de unos segundos y de una mueca pensativa muy graciosa del chico, eligió casi eufórico.

-¡El azul! ¡El que tiene dibujado una cascada! –Yumari sólo pudo sonreír orgulloso, guiñándole un ojo a su protegido.

-Buen chico.

:-/…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Konoha, tiempo actual.

¡Seguía sin poder creer que estaba usando un vestido! ¡UN VESTIDO, POR KAMI-SAMA! Y no uno cualquiera, sino un kimono. Y para su horror, ¡uno muy caro!

No tenía idea que esa tela fuera el equivalente de más de 500 tazones de ramen. Es decir, a más de 30 días de visitas a Ichiraku y por lo menos a una enésima cantidad del actual relleno de Gama-chan. ¿Qué hacía ese kimono? ¿Acaso era curativo, anti estrés, se lavaba en seco, tenía equipo ninja integrado o qué? ¡Tal vez volaba! Eso lo haría todo más verosímil.

"Bueno, si por lo menos tuviera un paracaídas podría dejar de quejarme un poco, dattebayo", pensó Naruto al momento de librarse por un pelo de una espectacular caída que lo llevaría con poca ceremonia al suelo. "Estúpido kimono de mierda."

Y es que el rubio, a pesar de haber pasado por innumerables entrenamientos, peleado en incontables batallas e incluso entrenando con los "sociables" hermanos Uchiha, no estaba preparado para semejante experiencia.

Su _vestido_ y los okobo acortaban la longitud de sus pasos y las _**larguísimas**_ mangas estorbaban demasiado a la hora de dar los saltos para pasar de una casa a otra. Además de que en verdad Naruto se sentía prisionero de su ropa. Y no era una exageración del hiperactivo ninja, es que en verdad estaba siendo cautivo de su propio kimono.

En una de sus maniobras para no caer, había hecho un complicado movimiento que consistía en girar sobre sí mismo en el aire a una gran velocidad. Su objetivo fue realizado, aterrizando a salvo en la azotea de un edificio, pero sin contar que las mangas de su furisode habían **volado** y **girado** prácticamente con él. ¿El resultado? Fue una camisa de fuerza colorida y sumamente ajustada.

Ahora, agregándole a eso la incomodidad y el peso del kimono, se las veía duras para seguir huyendo y no caer en el intento, pues sin sus brazos, no podía equilibrarse correctamente a la hora de saltar. También debía recordar no dañar la ropa, pues morir tan joven por pasar semanas de inanición por la falta de alimento no era su mayor meta en la vida.

Así que sin el pleno movimiento de su cuerpo, tenía que ir con todo el cuidado que le era posible para no dar un mal paso, por lo tanto era mucho más lento. A penas se había alejado unos cuantos kilómetros de la torre de la Hokage y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que la testarudez de la rubia le impediría dejarlo ir sin más, por lo que pensaba que tarde o temprano alguien le daría alcance.

"¡Que lo intenten, dattebayo! No me obligarán a regresar, NO, NO y NO." –se dijo obstinadamente, con una mueca zorruna que denotaba su hastío. Detuvo su carrera un segundo más de lo debido en una azotea, para recuperar el aliento ya que respiraba con dificultad. No aguantaría mucho más ese ritmo. ¡Pero no por nada decían que tenía una resistencia mucho mayor a la de cualquier otro ninja, claro que no!

Susurró varios insultos al aire, pues todas sus actuales penas eran por culpa del Kitsune no baka (no todas, pero no lo admitiría). Hacía poco Sasuke había ideado una manera para retener el chakra del Kyuubi en una especie de barrera hecha de la misma energía de su portador. El truco consistía en enviar periódicamente chakra a su estómago cuando no lo estuviera usando, para poder almacenarlo.

El fin de todo esto, era que cuando llegaba el momento de entrenar o luchar podía realizar un jutsu para canalizar toda esa gran energía en la celda del maldito zorro y dejar fuera cualquier intervención suya. Si la energía de contención se agotaba, era por que en verdad se encontraba en problemas, pues tendría que haber utilizado esa misma energía y todo su chakra en la batalla. Era una opción entre un millón, pues debería ser un poderosísimo oponente, aunque si eso ocurría podría usar un poco de su encanto para alentar al Kyuubi ayudara. Aunque ese sería otro cantar.

No era tan difícil para él esa técnica, debido a la descomunal cantidad de chakra que tenía, pero como todo jutsu que demandaba una escalofriante cantidad de energía, había un inconveniente. Cuando llegaba la tarde, todas sus energías se esfumaban por arte de magia y el cansancio se apoderaba de él. No era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo, ya que no había opción: si no almacenaba chakra de al menos 4 días o pequeñas cantidades en dos semanas, no servía.

Lo único que buscaba al regresar a la aldea era volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos, platicar con ellos y formar parte de su vida nuevamente. Además, claro está, ser el Rokudaime de Konohagure y cuidar a todas sus personas queridas y a los aldeanos del lugar. ¡Lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo que faltaba para su ascenso en relativa calma y paz (por supuesto, con algunas misiones rango S para divertirse), saboreando el delicioso ramen de Ichiraku!

Ni en sus sueños más terribles había imaginado que acabaría así, usando un vestido y unas raras sandalias con sonido de cascabeles incluido, de por lo menos 15 cm de altura, escabulléndose de la vergonzosa misión que le había impuesto la Godaime. "No podría ser peor, dattebayo", se dijo con un cómico gesto de frustración.

Pero como es Naruto, a quien Kami-sama tenía en especial y extraña estima, las cosas no iban a ser tan _fáciles_. Naruto no contó con que las (para él) sandalias que usaba, no fueran precisamente para huir despavorido de una situación incómoda. Por supuesto que no.

Por ello no pudo hacer nada cuando saltó hacia un edificio, que por cierto estaba más lejos que todos los que había cruzado, y las tiras de sus _okobo_ reventaron… por lo tanto tuvo un mal despegue y por supuesto que le esperaba una gran y casi mortal caída.

Ahora que se encontraba recorriendo los aires, el rubio sintió un vacío en su estómago y en pecho. Lo pudo identificar perfectamente… era pánico. Una emoción bien conocida para un shinobi, pero que Naruto últimamente había reemplazado por una seguridad muy firme, olvidando los viejos temores al ya no sentirse débil. Pero era más bien un susto al descubrir que no podía hacer nada para evitar el descenso. Estaba demasiado agotado.

"Deberá de doler mucho, ttebayo. No era un plan visitar tan pronto el hospital." –pensaba mientras la gravedad lo impulsaba siempre hacia abajo.- "En el peor de los casos podría morir, pero no lo creo. No suena mal, porque Tsunade-obachan me convertirá en Hokage honorario y esculpirá mi cabeza en el monumento de piedra. Sin embargo sería algo patético que muriera de esta forma tan fácil, después de todo lo que he pasado. No lo sé, sólo me queda esperar a que me encuentren a tiempo. Gracias a los cielos que estaré muy dormido como para sentir el dolor." –se dijo mientras se resignaba a caer, cediendo completamente a la fatiga.

Aunque antes de ser invadido por la somnolencia, le vino a la mente algo tonto que había comprobado esta tarde, algo estúpido de pensar en esos cruciales momentos. Tal vez y su cerebro ya no funcionaba correctamente… quizá se le habían freído todas sus neuronas en consecuencia del estrés. Ni idea.- "Lo lamentable es que si muero… no le podré decir a Neji que le queda bien su traje ANBU, ttebayo. Y por supuesto que me hubiera atrevido." –Fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos, antes de ser presa de la oscuridad y caer directamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Qué raro. Pudo jurar que sintió cómo unos brazos lo acogían con gentileza. Será mi imaginación.

Naruto pronto sabría que no fue precisamente Morfeo quien le prestó sus servicios.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pocas veces Tsunade-hime podría _asegurar_ que realmente estaba _furiosa_.

La mayoría de las ocasiones era sólo un odio fugaz, una ira momentánea o un enfado pasajero que se esfumaba sólo con romper algunos huesos del idiota, iluso y extremadamente insensato ser que había osado a probar su carácter poco… sereno.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos no sería para nada inteligente usar la violencia para arreglar el problema que había desatado la cólera que en ese instante ardía en sus entrañas. ¡Que ironía! ¿Cuántas veces le dijo a Naruto que NO era correcto matar a un cliente, a pesar de lo muy irritante que éste fuese?, sin duda alguna, no daría un buen ejemplo si iba directamente hacia el sujeto que en ese preciso momento osaba darle órdenes… estando en _su_ propio despacho. Sería incorrecto golpear varias veces con sus puños el rostro del más importante cliente de Konoha, darle una patada en el culo o tomar un kunai y practicarle una pequeñísima, pero muy significativa _operación quirúrgica_, la cual seguro recordaría TODA su vida.

De una u otra forma lo mataría, pero sería después, porque justo ahora no podía darse el lujo de matar a Yasushi Kisuya, ya que si lo pensaba bien… su oficina es un lugar que debe permanecer impecable, así no quería mancharlo con la sangre y las vísceras de un tipo tan despreciable como él.

-Espero que todo haya quedado claro. –la voz arrogante se elevó entre el silencio de la habitación. El hombre sonrió ante el estado estupefacto de los ninjas ahí presentes, pero lo que más gracia le causó, fue ver toda esa furia contenida en los ojos de la líder de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Transparente. –siseó la Godaime y se sintió tentada a dar un golpecito al suelo con su talón y observar cómo la tierra se tragaba al insoportable regente, pero… costaría mucho reparar la torre del Hokage, además, tenía ya suficiente con el daño que ya le había hecho Naruto, así que se lo pensó mejor e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus instintos asesinos.

-Me alegro por ello. Mandaré a las instructoras mañana mismo y no olvide que vendré dentro de un mes para ver los avances que han hecho. No soportaría que me decepcionara de nuevo, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade apretó fuertemente sus puños e inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. El demacrado hombre le correspondió el gesto y rápidamente salió por la puerta del despacho, seguido por dos ninjas personales que velaban por su seguridad. Ni bien se cerró la puerta, la rubia se levantó bruscamente, con una muy visible vena de su sien que amenazaba con estallar.

-¡KUSO! ¿QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO ESE MALDITO HOMBRE? –rugió perdiendo el control y dando un certero golpe, partiendo el escritorio a la mitad. Shizune se mordió el labio, pero trató por todos los medios de tranquilizarla.

-Hokage-sama… no pierda la cabeza. ¡Tranquilícese por favor!

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que ese imbécil ha puesto en peligro la misión? –susurró con tono peligroso. Todos los presentes tragaron saliva con el temor del siguiente movimiento de la temperamental Godaime. Respiraron con alivio al ver que ésta se sentaba pesadamente y sacaba del roto cajón una botellita de sake. La verdad es que era mejor verla ingerir alarmantes cantidades de alcohol, antes que tratar de detenerla para evitar que destruyera la oficina.

-Tsunade-sama, no todo está perdido todavía. –dijo Kakashi, quien volvía a sacar su Icha Icha Paradise.- No dejemos que la inesperada visita del regente nos deprima, un mes es suficiente para aprender el nobilísimo arte de ser geisha. –su voz sonaba segura, pero la Hokage lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡Tal vez para ti sea suficiente! ¡Pero Naruto necesita un entrenamiento _especial_! ¡Un mes no será suficiente para aprender a ser una verdadera maiko y obtener la experiencia necesaria! ¡Todos sabemos que Naruto es… es… ya saben, un poco despistado! –dijo con tono poco convincente. Era del conocimiento de todos que lo que verdaderamente quería decir era "torpe" o "incapaz de concentrarse", claro… sin el afán de ofender al ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

-No subestime a Naruto, Hokage-sama. –Esta vez fue Sasuke quien intervino.- Naruto es un dobe, pero cuando se propone algo, lo consigue. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero la rubia suspiró sonoramente.

-Lo sé, yo más que nadie estoy consciente de lo que ese pedazo de baka es capaz de hacer, pero recordemos que el entrenamiento de una geisha dura más de 3 años, tendríamos que programar un entrenamiento intensivo, eso… ¡Sería pedirle a Naruto que estudie las artes de las geishas los 7 días a la semana, durante mínimo 8 horas diarias, durante un mes completo!, además, yo pensaba que el regente iba a ser un poco más accesible. Contaba con que por lo menos nos mandara a 20 geishas para que instruyeran a Naruto y que nos diera como mínimo un plazo de tres meses para completar la misión. ¡Y ahora viene y nos dice que sólo nos ayudará con cuatro!... ¡CUATRO!

-Será todo un reto, con un número tan reducido de geishas no podríamos utilizar el Kage Bunshin en forma masiva. –observó Kakashi.- Pero no olvidemos que Naruto es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, debemos confiar en él.

La Hokage asintió, quedándose ya sin palabras. Bebió otro sorbo de sake.

-Pero no hay que hablar a la ligera. –Sakura se acarició la barbilla con preocupación y miró hacia la pared destruida del despacho.- Todavía falta que Naruto acepte ser parte de la misión. Espero que Neji pueda traerlo de vuelta.

Tsunade sonrió siniestramente, ocasionando el desconcierto de casi todos.- No se preocupen, aceptará. Naruto siempre ha sentido cierta debilidad por ayudar a las personas y su empatía servirá de mucho en estos momentos, además de que ahora contamos con un factor muy convincente. –afirmó la rubia, riendo débilmente y con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.- Estoy segura de que este mes será muy interesante.

La última parte de su diálogo fue un misterio para muchos de los presentes.

:-/………………………………………

Sentía el aire frío golpear contra su rostro, junto con cierta calidez que envolvía el resto de su cuerpo. La cabeza de Naruto estaba recostada contra un hombro desconocido y pudo percibir que unas fuertes manos lo sujetaban con firmeza por debajo de sus muslos. Alguien lo llevaba en brazos.

Recordó súbitamente lo último que había ocurrido en el despacho de Tsunade, pero estaba tan cansado que no tuvo fuerzas para hacerle frente, aunque tampoco era como que quisiera oponer resistencia. Lo llevaban de regreso y él sabía que estando como estaba de agotado no podría huir nuevamente, además… era agradable. Así que no abrió los ojos y se dedicó a seguir dormitando en aquellos desconocidos brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de contacto tan cercano con otro ser humano… en antaño, sólo contó con los abrazos paternales de Iruka-sensei, y aunque en ese momento no tuviera fines tan sentimentales, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo.

El extraño era veloz, y por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse a quién había enviado Tsunade-obachan para llevarlo de regreso, aunque no pasó por alto que había cierta familiaridad proveniente del extraño. No cualquiera optaría por llevarlo en brazos, en vez de sujetarlo como si fuera un saco de papas. Tal vez eso era porque así lograba que no arrastrara el kimono.

Por un momento sintió que su captor se detuvo para acomodarlo mejor y colocar su cabeza un poco más cerca de su cuello, fue ahí cuando un conocido aroma masculino inundó su nariz y no pudo impedir que una ligera sonrisita se dibujara en su labios, ahora entendía por qué aquellos brazos se le hacían tan conocidos. Hacía varios años que había estado entre ellos, siendo casi un niño, pero tal sensación era algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Si no estuviera tan cansado y apresado por mi propia ropa, ten por seguro que no te lo iba a poner fácil… Neji. –dejó salir Naruto, sin poder evitarlo. El cuerpo que lo cargaba se tensó un poco y supo que el Hyuuga lo miraba a la cara.

Abrió sus azulinos ojos y se encontró con los perlados de Neji, quien lo observaba con cautela.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, no obstante debo admitir que me intriga que el imparable ninja cabeza hueca de Konoha se encuentre sin energías. –Naruto se revolvió algo incómodo entre sus brazos, Sasuke le había prohibido revelar su nueva técnica, pero no le gustaba mentir, además… curiosamente, no se le antojaba mentirle al Hyuuga por ningún motivo.

-Etto… es culpa de Sasuke-baka, ttebayo. –balbuceó evitando su mirada. Neji entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, apretando la mandíbula, extrañamente la declaración del rubio se le hizo… desagradable.- Antes de venir, el teme y yo entrenamos arduamente, e Itachi no me dejó descansar en todo el camino de regreso. –En parte era verdad, así que volvió a conectar sus impetuosos ojos azules con los blancos pacíficos, que ahora le prestaban curiosos su atención.- Uso un nuevo jutsu que gasta mucha energía. Así que por el momento te dejaré que me trates como una damisela en peligro, con tal de que no se lo digas a Sasuke.

Neji esbozó una diminuta sonrisa al ver que el rubio se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos para seguir durmiendo. Un cosquilleo lo tomó por sorpresa, más lo atribuyó al frío que comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, no pensó en otra cosa. Observó la lejanía y calculó que ya faltaba poco para llegar a la torre Hokage. La luna ya estaba en el cielo y la oscuridad dominaba completamente la intemperie. Emprendió de nuevo el camino, no sin antes darle un vistazo al semblante cansado del hiperactivo ninja.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, no importa si se lo dices o no al teme. Seré de verdad una damisela en estos días, así que inevitablemente me fastidiará con eso. Parece que el destino está empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible, ttebayo. –dijo de forma somnolienta, pero audible para el castaño.

De pronto, Naruto se vio depositado en el suelo con algo de brusquedad y observó cómo los pálidos ojos del Hyuuga lo contemplaban desde cierta altura con algo de disgusto.

-Naruto, no hables del destino a la ligera. Pensé que lo tenías presente siendo tú quien me enseñó esa lección hace varios años. –el ojiazul lo miró confundido, para luego bajar la cabeza. La levantó para regalarle una titubeante sonrisa zorruna, mientras trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Sólo bromeaba, Neji! ¡No me hagas caso, dattebayo!

El joven lo miró por unos segundos, receloso. Pero el gesto cambió rápidamente a uno abatido, sentándose al lado suyo sin mucha ceremonia.

-Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Incluso comprendo que no quieras ir a la misión, ya que la idea de Shikamaru es algo… enredada. Pero lo he analizado y no encuentro otra manera para entrar a la Casa de Té sin parecer sospechosos.

A Naruto le pareció que habían cambiado a Neji por un extraño. Su manera de actuar no era normal. El Neji que recordaba era rápido para tomar decisiones, era objetivo, frío e inalterable. El Hyuuga nunca pasaba el límite de misión-sentimientos, como muchas veces le ocurrió a él. Era por eso que el ojiblanco era un excelente shinobi.

Pero ahora se hallaba preocupado y altamente frustrado por la sola idea de no poder hacer nada para completar la misión y eso despertó su curiosidad.

-Tú estuviste en el equipo de Shikamaru, ¿neh? –Neji fue despertado de sus pensamientos y asintió levemente.- Entonces… tú viste claramente cómo eran tratados esos dos chicos, dattebayo. Yo… nunca te había visto tomar parte de una misión de esa manera tan _emotiva_. –Naruto rió quedito cuando Neji le volteó la cara, enfadado.- ¿Qué te hizo reaccionar así, dattebayo?

El ANBU bajó la cabeza, aun sin mirar al rubio. Se sentía nervioso ante la mirada sincera e inocente de Naruto, no sabiendo qué responderle, o más bien, sin saber qué esperaba Naruto que le respondiera. No era su don hablar a los cuatro vientos sobre su estado de ánimo, sobre sus sentimientos o sobre todo lo relacionado a su _interior_. Compartir su dolor no era lo suyo e intuyó que para Naruto tampoco, pero algo en esa mirada curiosa lo debilitó momentáneamente.

-Ellos… esas personas estaban ahí, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder defenderse. Ese maldito imbécil los trataba como basura, los humilló. Y ambos se resignaron a ese destino, a ser prisioneros, tal y como lo hice yo antes de que me patearas el trasero en el examen chunnin. –la mirada orgullosa de Naruto hizo sonreír a Neji y se alegró de que el rubio entendiera su agradecimiento con esas simples palabras.

El ojiazul se encontraba maravillado de escuchar al genio de los Hyuuga. El estar ahí con él, sentados en un techo bajo el resplandor de la Luna era algo inédito, irreal. Sin embargo estimulante, agradable. Se sentía… importante. Además ya hacía varios años que la luz de los ojos de Neji había cambiado para bien y estaba seguro de que en esos momentos el Hyuuga se encontraba confundido, viéndose así mismo en aquellos dos jóvenes de la Casa de Té.

-Te sentiste identificado con ellos dattebayo. Quieres ayudarlos a salir de ese infierno, hacerlos conocer algo mejor, ¿neh? ¡Pero no puedes hacerlo todo tú solo, dattebayo! ¡No dejaré que te lleves la mejor parte!, además… necesitas de alguien poderoso, inteligente y genial para que puedas convencer a esos jóvenes de ver de forma diferente la vida. –dijo mientras con los ojos cerrados, asentía con la cabeza varias veces.

Para agregar más a la increíble escena de entendimiento de aquellos dos, un impulso se apoderó de Neji, un irremediable descontrol que creció cuando descubrió lo gracioso que se veía Naruto, con las mangas del furisode haciendo las veces de una improvisada camisa de fuerza.

-Tienes razón. –dijo cediendo ante el nefasto sentimiento.- Lo mejor será llevarme a Sasuke conmigo. Estoy seguro de que él cumple con la mayoría de las características descritas.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron confundidos, para que después el rostro se contrajera en una mueca de indignación y por varios segundos el aire se llenó de su escandalosa voz.

-¡Eres horrible, Neji! ¡Todavía que quiero ayudarte y sales con tus comentarios hirientes, pedazo de bastardo ingrato, me caes mal ttebayo!

El Hyuuga se permitió una verdadera sonrisa sincera, lo que hizo que el rubio dejara la pose de enfado. Era agradable que le tomaran el pelo de forma cariñosa, sin ofensas altamente despectivas de por medio. Naruto le obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante, sincera y burlesca, a la cual Neji contestó con un poco más de seriedad.

Pasaron varios minutos, observándose, sintiendo la brisa nocturna y notando cómo poco a poco la atmósfera se cargaba de algo que ninguno de los dos pudo describir. Tardaron más de lo necesario para recobrar la compostura y tal momento, fue rápidamente repelido y olvidado por ambas partes.

Neji se levantó, ayudando también a Naruto, quien estaba imposibilitado de ponerse en pie por sí mismo por culpa del odioso kimono.

-Entonces… ¿aceptarás ir a la misión? –el ojiblanco lo miró serio y el rubio no pudo decir que no. Su orgullo, y el hecho de que al mismo tiempo Neji lo necesitara, no lo ayudaban precisamente a negarse.

-¡Claro que iré! ¡No retractaré mis palabras! ¡Ese es el camino para ser Hokage, dattebayo!

El joven ANBU sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tomó gentilmente entre sus brazos a Naruto y giró el cuerpo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el despacho de Tsunade-obachan. Exhaló el aire retenido e hizo algo que el kitsune jamás olvidaría…

-Gracias, Naruto.

La impresión se unió con la sensación de despegue y no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca. Pero otro pensamiento se apoderó de su mente al ver que la luz de la Luna daba de frente al terso rostro de Neji, quien se concentraba para saltar de techo en techo y no caer. Tragó saliva y decidió que vestirse con kimono, maquillarse e incluso llevar esas peligrosas mangas, eran el justo precio por observar a su compañero con el semblante tan relajado como ahora. Se veía lindo.

Un antiguo recuerdo lo volvió a la realidad y sonrió maléficamente. La venganza no era lo suyo, pero no pudo resistirlo.

-¿Sabes, Neji? No pude evitar pensar que… te ves _apetecible_ con ese traje ANBU.

El rostro del Hyuuga se tornó de color granate y a la mañana siguiente muchos aldeanos se preguntaron unos a otros si escucharon una cristalina risa que retumbó por aquel vecindario de Konoha… y por muchas calles a la redonda.

:-/………………………………………………………………….

Glosario:

Okobo: Los okobos son sandalias tradicionales japonesas usadas por las maiko, es decir, las aprendices de geisha, similares a las getas y a los chapines que estuvieron de moda en Venecia durante el renacimiento. Los oboko están hechos en un solo bloque de madera tallada y tienen una suela muy alta similar a una cuña excavada en la parte anterior del pie, parte que por tanto no apoya en la tiera normalmente y se unen al pie mediante una tira posicionada en el centro de la parte anterior de la suela.

Normalmente, la pieza de madera no está pulida o se pule de modo natural, dejando por tanto el color original de la madera pero durante el verano las maiko llevan los okobo lacados en negro. La cinta solo es de color rojo para las nuevas maiko mientras que es amarilla para las que están a punto de acabar su aprendizaje.

Los okobos, a diferencia de las getas, no se llevan con los yukatas sino con los kimonos más formales. Los okobo son llamados también _pokkuri_ y _ko_ppori y los llevan también las chicas más jóvenes además de las maiko. Estos nombres derivan del sonido que producen estos zapatos al contacto con el suelo.

Furisode: El furisode, 振袖; es un tipo de kimono, que como su nombre indica, "furi" de balancear y "sode" mangas, su característica principal es la longitud de sus mangas que llegan casi al suelo.  
Es llevado por las mujeres jóvenes no-casadas y en ocasiones muy formales, como en la celebración de la mayoría de edad "seijin no hi", en casamientos de familiares, en la ceremonia del té (aunque pueden llevarse otros tipos de kimono), las mangas largas también son una característica de otros tipos de kimono como el uchikake (sobre kimono de boda), kakeshita...siempre relacionados con mujeres jóvenes.  
Los furisode actuales suelen estar relegados como he comentado antes para celebraciones formales, llegando a ser muy elaborados y caros, por eso actualmente las chicas que quieren llevar furisode en su celebración de mayoría de edad los alquilan, ya que si los compraran sus familias podrían gastar más de un millón de yenes en él.  
El furisode para que nos entengamos tendrían un significado en el japón actual como los vestidos de puesta de largo de algunas culturas de occidente.

Notas finales:

…. He de ahí de los exagerados tazones de ramen. Aunque creo que me quedé corta jajajaja

Bueno, al fin las contestaciones de los reviews "anónimos" n.n

Phoenix:

Jajaja Pues sí, Kakashi es la "hermana mayor" de Naru. Como es tan inteligente (además de que lo quiero poner sin máscara) no pude evitar escogerle ese papel. Él será la geisha experimentada, la que debe ayudar en su educación. Además admito que será divertido ver, como tú dices, su lado femenino XD. Y etto… con respecto al SasuSaku… pues sí me agradan estos dos e implícitamente iba a insinuar que estaban juntos, pero como he recibido varias quejas al respecto (XD), me lo pensaré. Pero no es mi intención escribir algo de ellos, pues este fic es de Naru y Neji (más las parejas agregadas). Y ya somos varias que pensamos que Naru es lindo, neh? Es inevitable. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia! Besotes.

Sayukira:

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!! -.- Otra vez la misma historia de no actualizar a tiempo. Pero a pesar de que ya me he puesto de acuerdo con mi beta, la escuela no me da el tiempo que yo suelo dar para redactar un capi. ¡Pasó un mes! Uno muy rápido a mi parecer… pero bueno, gracias por leer!!

Yari-Iray:

¡Qué bueno que te gustó el tercer capi! Ya pondré en el siguiente a Kakashi y a Naruto vestidos completamente de geisha, es decir, con maquillaje y todo . ¿Se verán lindos, neh? Ya me los imagino jajajaja. ¡Gracias por el comentario! Cuídate y suerte.

Y a todos los demás que leer, muchísimas gracias por seguir y esperar mí atrasada actualización. Pero yo salgo este mes de la escuela y me están cargando las cosas. Como voy para universidad… aparte el examen, pero bueno, me las arreglaré.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi titulado: _"Disciplina"._

_El glosario fue obtenido de wikipedia y de un blog llamado Arashinokimono. Pueden buscar información por web si no les queda del todo claro. Besotes._

_Namarië!_


End file.
